If Thou Gaze Into The Abyss, The Abyss Gazes Into Thee!
by Amethyst-Phoenixx
Summary: A story told in two opposite views; one from the King's and one from the criminal's Point of View. Presented at the Court of Hell, the Sinner finds himself doubting the King's Judgment whereas the King denies his fake innocence! Warning: AU, OC, Rated for Gore and Voilence.
1. 01: If Thou Gaze into An Abyss

_AN: Hello everyone and welcome to a new story of mine that is a Hellsing crossover Vampire Hunter D FanFic. It is originally a work I made for a contest and was fun participating in it. The rule was to write one story, first from your Protagonist's point of view; then, write the second chapter inside the same story content, in your Antagonist's POV. Veryyyyyy challenging but fun to write ^^. I decided to share it now that the results have been sent and hope you enjoy it. This is chapter is from my Heroine's POV (My OC, Roxana a.k.a The Dark Queen)._

* * *

The sight of a magnificent kingdom built upon glorious and majestic luxuries, atop a hill sieged by the finest greenery and strong bulky trees is truly an enchanting sight to behold. However, if such magnificent edifice were constructed in a deserted place in isolation, beneath the feet of the heavens and in the lowest part of the earth—a place where no one knows about its very existence except the creatures of myths—then it can be acknowledged as an unparalleled view.

 _The Kingdom of_ _ **Tartarus!**_

A region whose name was only heard in stories and ancient tales; a name long lost forgotten during the civilization of mankind, and diminished throughout history. Only the gods of Olympus still knew of this place's existence, and amidst them all, the prime ruler of this forsaken kingdom knew of it authentically;

 _Hades_! The god of the underworld whose name sow terror in the hearts of mankind, regardless of being man or woman, young or old.

Quite frankly, I always esteemed him and held high regards for this isolated man. Hades was never loved or favored by mortals, yet I grew admiring him with the matter of time. Not because I had turned into a creature of darkness like him today, or because I stood in his shoes and rule this domain now which once belonged to his powerful hands, or not even because I sympathize with him for the pain and agony he lived through all eternity when handling the affairs of the dead.

The reason remained always a simple yet tragic truth; if even one person, regardless being a mere mortal or an Olympian deity, _dared_ to be his friend—or the very least—regarded him as a _man_ imprisoned amidst an endless storm of tortured souls that cry to the heavens with longing, then surely the world would have already discovered his true objectives by now. Even his beautiful wife, the queen of the Underworld and goddess of fertility Persephone denied him the life he so anxiously yearned for.

 _If only she tried to become closer to his heart rather than looking disdainfully at him for the crime he committed that was called love, then…_

Nevertheless, _how_ I realized the truth and _what_ I discovered, I need to be gracious toward the man who, although never managed to remain forever in the same prestige as Hades, but proved me that he could resemble this deserted deity on more than just one level. To be honest, sometimes I doubted him surpassing the god of the Underworld in regards of eminence kingship, inhuman powers, atrocious ruthlessness, and even divine beauty.

 _He was once my childhood friend…Or better yet…_

The very _first_ friend I made when I set foot in the human world after I departed from all those callous years of torture, hardships, and contempt in that damn forsaken place called the Demonic Realm.

We grew up together, and while we never considered ourselves as 'childhood-sweethearts', but bound a strong friendship based on mutual trust which carried on for centuries. Until…

The world commenced changing.

More precisely, the _humans_ began changing, both themselves and their environment, causing effects on anything around them, including us. As result, we both burnt in _their_ consequences as well.

How?

Each turned into a creature of the night; one of those beings we used to hunt and strive for annihilation; but with this sacrosanct vow that our purpose shall remain protecting mankind against _our_ own perfidious races.

We aided Man in every aspect of his civilization, evolution, and realization; participated in their wars whether against demons, hell-beings, or even their own foes, regardless of their endless cycles of war, bloodshed, hate, destruction, folly, and rancorous envy.

 _Neither got thanked by them nor left alone to bathe in our misery in peace._

On the contrary, we were even hunted by them—by all of them! The hunter and huntress became bounties for falconries of light and dark simultaneously.

 _Good old days, huh? Remember when we prevented the Ottomans from making that bestial rebellion? Or stopped the Major when he invaded Poland to start World War II with his Vampire Project? Or the time when those Nobles attacked the human race in the 90th century in hope to cause genocide?_

The truth is, the adjustments of such alternatives were apparently more destructive than either of us could anticipate. Subversive enough that penetrated deep in the roots of our heart, eroding the tree of kindness and humanity. As result, our ideals started opposing one another, our bond wavered under the load of oppression, and our vow broke before either of us could save it.

Soon, the man who used to stand always beside me in battle, initiated his own war with me and the race he once ought to protect. My partner turned into my treacherous friend and eventually, became my _beloved nemesis_! The reason for the ironic title was the lack of a compatible opponent in our lives that we used to seek in fair battles as the warriors we once were. The scanty grown rivalry made us realize that only _I_ could handle him with all his demoniac powers, whereas he solely found immense pleasure when fighting _me._

Numerous times I triumphed prisoning him in a jail I designed in a small part in the underworld personally, but he knew how to slither his way out of the hole every time. Once in the late 53rd century, our war escalated to an uncontrollable level. To the point that we both triggered in our own respectable bestial forms to pursue our brutal fight, although It ended in a bloody draw.

And I never saw him again!

Centuries past like a blink of an eye till in the years 9000, I heard rumors of a Mad King called the Sacred Ancestor had risen and conducted innovating technologies beyond human reckoning. With the new science bestowed to the world, civilizations began developing more rapidly around the continents. Both Nobles and humans—either side who had more power and wealth to support the expenses—utilized it toward their benefits. But the new technology was soon rejected by wise men; the test-subjects turned out to be humans themselves which were experimented and turned into monstrous beasts feared by everyone: Fiends, Ghouls, Vampires, etc.

Aside from the fact that this 'Mad King' brought chaos, both biologically and economically, yet there were Nobles who devised to continue this inferior weapon toward their advantage. The human folly led the enemy to take charge of what their 'Sacred Ancestor' invented, and forced humans to submit to oppressed slavery.

 _In short,_ _ **he**_ _opened the Pandora Box and released all Evil upon mankind and all other creatures to clean up the calamity he left behind._ I frowned disdainfully. If it weren't for those bounty hunters and **his** sons' endeavors to undo their father's evil deeds, then the world was destroyed and the human race extinct by now.

A hot breeze blew past between my fiery colored hair from the volcano's side, bringing me back from my reverie. I watched the pouring lava gradually cover the planes of Tartarus and running down to the pool of magma beneath the castle walls. It was always dry and hot here.

 _Sometimes I miss the cooling chills of the winter in the human world_. I sighed wistfully.

The sudden howl of the Griffin caught my attentions. The ancient winged creature flew past above the strong Curtain-Walls, past the magic barriers and toward the colossal gates of the Underworld. I spotted my blue-clad knight named Azure, escorting a few Golems which carried what appeared a huge silver cage upon their shoulders. The majestic winged being neighed to me courtly through the angry dark clouds.

"The Winter Knight has arrived with the prisoner in one peace Your Highness! Azure sent me to inform you that they will arrive at the castle shortly." I regarded him kindly.

"Thank you Ox." Saying my gratitude succinctly, I headed inside the demonic palace to prepare for the event.

Dressing up in my bed chamber, I set my long red hair in a high bun, letting some locks trail down the sides of my face and rest on my chest. A dark tiara settled atop the crown of my head. Choosing to look more _kingly_ , I dressed in a loyal midnight gown with a tail which followed behind me a good three feet, designed with sparkling tensile and valuable gems. The dress covered me from chest to toe, and I completed my attire with a glittering dark shawl wrapped around my shoulders. I tainted my lips as red as cherries and dusted my cheeks with a rosy powder. At least, I managed to paint a little color on my pale complexion.

Dematerializing into a black mist, I languidly traveled through the murky corridors of the mansion. Blowing through the enchanting alley filled with Classical paintings and Medieval knights, I stole glances at the lifeless guards dressed in eroded armors while holding spears of silver by their sides. Passing a few massive Renaissance portraits, I sensed that I was neighing to the throne room. I sighed deeply, shifted back to my demonic form when I spotted Ziba standing patiently by the doors with a silver plate in hand that a golden scroll rested atop it.

"Your Highness!" He bowed courteously, letting his long silver hair cascade down his shoulders, gleaming like soft satin strings under the candle-light.

"Have you prepared the emblem as well?" I eyed the plate while awaiting his answer.

"Yes," He hesitated. "Although it was difficult to get past Cerberus. The Hound attacked anyone with the official emblem in hand, since it wasn't you tending to the beast itself." He gulped anxiously.

I quirked a thoughtful eyebrow at him and reached for the scroll, holding it gingerly in both hands. "I thought I advised you _and_ your brother to do it together in order to avoid further conflicts?"

"Forgive me Your Highness!" He lowered his head in apology.

"You did well Ziba! You and your brother shall be rewarded handsomely for this." His pair of garnet orbs were fixed on the scroll in my hand.

Nodding again, the beautiful werewolf opened the large Gothic gates for me to enter. The moment I stepped inside the grand hall, I was welcomed by Azure's solid voice.

"Your Majesty!" His handsome face held a tired smile and the bags under his eyes indicated many sleepless nights.

"Welcome my Knight!" I greeted him kindly. As the Golems dragged the heavy cage along with them, I walked before the demoniac dark throne with a look that spoke volume. Those inferior fiends growled in exhaustion and were covered in a heavy layer of sweat. I could obviously sense their discomfort.

 _They smell of… fear! I guess,_ _ **he**_ _didn't give them an easy time._ I scoffed.

The handsome youth advanced me languidly and bowed his head before taking my hand and kissing my knuckles. "Pardon if your request took longer than promised."

"I am not complaining for you being late. I _knew_ it won't be easy at all." I watched his jaws tighten. "My main concern remained with your safety however. For any moment I expected a letter from you asking me for backup."

"I appreciate your kindness, Your Majesty!" His lava blue eyes gleamed with appreciation. Turning his head toward the beasts, Azure ordered them. "Present the prisoner to Her Majesty!"

Those mindless Golems bowed before dropping the cage almost carelessly to the dark Garnet ground, earning a startled look from the few present members in the hall. The loud bang resonated throughout the almost vacant space, and I felt the sudden anxious glance my knight casted me, but I headed him no mind. I focused a piercing glare at those mongrels.

 _At least, the sudden shake should have been enough to wake him up if he had taken the liberty to nap along the way._

Almost realizing their reckless mistake, the greyish colored Golems bowed apologetically before disappearing out of the doors to escape my wrath. When their sloppy loud footsteps diminished, I raised a hand and gave it a small turn to close the massive double doors to the chamber and began the solemn ceremony. Eyeing the silver cage nonchalantly, I inquired Azure.

"Did you inform him of me asking for his coming?"

"Yes Your Majesty!"

"Did he oblige to come _willingly_?"

The Knight opened his mouth a few times but closed as if failed to find a proper answer.

"I will take that as a_"

"Y-yes, he did, Your Majesty!" His voice stuttered, causing my demonic eyes to regard him briefly.

"Did something bizarre happen?" I whispered to him bemused.

"…Almost." My Knight cleared his throat before speaking. "He… he was about to transform." White gloved hands clenched into tight fists.

 _By the way you are inclining it…_

"Did you witness his true form?!" A small smile graced my lips.

 _Of course you did! Why else would you stand there shaking like a leaf?_

Widened dark blue eyes turned to me flustered. "Y-y-your Highness?"

"Do not look more startled as you already are. Not many survive after seeing his true silhouette. Consider yourself fortunate for escaping his fatal jaws." I shook my head. "Anyways, let's welcome him to my domain with a proper welcome, shall we?"

"As you wish, Your Highness!" Azure took a few steps back with his hands clasped behind him, giving me plenty of space as if I had not.

Sighing, I felt the violent flaps of the butterflies inside the pits of my stomach increase, indicating the hidden excitement that was inciting me with each passing second. However, one thought of his crimes and all those delicate beings burnt in the voracious flames of my fury.

My keen eyes searched for the golden lock mounted on the cage, and popped it open with a small snap of my fingers, watching the small object hit the ground with an audible sound and rolling aside. It didn't take long when the jars fell to the murky surface as well, displaying a heavy amount of dark smoke inside it.

I narrowed my eyes. _What the hell?_

Onyx colored fog engulfed the figure of the man whom I spotted his shadow as much as my demonic eyes allowed me. As the wail of murky powder around my prisoner gradually diminished, a proud and tall individual stood before us while still concealed in the shadows. The only visible light was from the enchanting crystal chandelier illuminating in the chamber. My eyes narrowed slightly.

"Welcome to the Kingdome of Tartarus!" I clasped my hands before my abdomen in a Kingly fashion before continuing with a discernible voice. "I am sure you know why I sent you here?" It came in a query rather than a complete statement.

No answer.

"Answer Her Majesty's!" The ambitious youth beside me yelled at the shadows, but to no avail. Growling beneath his lips, I raised a hand to stop Azure from withdrawing his sword.

Giving him an assuring nod, I went back to the shadow. "Come forth into the light. Let me see your face… _old friend_!" The moment the words escaped me, the temperature of the place dropped to a frigid level. The guards began shivering, and the sound of their weapons hitting the ground and the clattering of their teeth reached my ears.

"Your Highness?!" The Winter Knight exclaimed acridly in discomfort.

Letting a gentle frown wrinkle my forehead, I snapped my fingers in time before frost began to lick up the walls and freeze the ground. The arctic whether disappeared in a blink of an eye and the kneeled guards looked between themselves in genuine bewilderment.

 _You dare to continue disrespecting me after all that you did? How foul have you become?!_

"Everyone, leave!" My voice echoed in a solid coherent order. Startled eyes turned to me in protest, however, knowing the tone behind my order, no one dared to speak their objection and left silently. Everyone except for my hot headed Azure who stood his ground like the royal knight he was. "Feel free to leave the place if you found the situation escalating from worse to worst."

"…Yes, Your Majesty!" Now there were only three individuals in the room: **him** , Azure and me.

"I won't repeat myself again Count. Come into the light!" I forced a wee of my demonic tongue into my voice to add ferocity to my command. My vermillion eyes blazed with red hot fury.

Witnessing no further response, I was about to take matters in my own hands and cast Lumina to enlighten the whole area when abrupt sounds of hills clicking on the ground stopped me in my act.

From where the blanket of light was spread on the Onyx ground, polished boots came into view. The knee length footwear hugged a pair of leather pants quite neatly. The light made the fabric gleam elegantly. A silver combat belt graced his strong hips and atop his abdomen which was concealed by a murky ornamented cuirass, nestled a pair of clasped hands with long polished nails as pale as paraffin, and each finger was jeweled with an invaluable ruby or sapphire ring.

Dressed in a long handsome leather trench coat, a few armor accessories occupied his shoulders, forearms and knees. An elegant royal cloak trailed behind him in a pool of dark ink and a gleaming ruby pin rested on the center of his sleek gray scarf fastened around his neck. The pale light finally reached his complexion and made the flustered youth near me gasp in astonishment.

The face could be described as unearthly beautiful; red as crimson lips resided below an aristocratic nose. Sharp alluring eyes gleamed seductively, and those long dark lashes caused shadows on his high chisel cheekbones. His pale polished forehead appeared as smooth as virgin alabaster, and a massive amount of long locks cascaded down his head, his shoulders and even waist. The man before us was anything but a piece of art created by the most magnificent artist beyond human imagination. Even the aura which emitted from him spoke of great volume.

If it weren't for the silver handcuffs clasped around his hands, everyone would have mistaken him for being a King of his own. But to be honest, there was something else that bugged me the moment I laid eyes on him though; his eyes instead of being those bloody red orbs filled with madness and malice, they were the enchanting colors of the celestial sky, Topaz blue. He appeared like a gorgeous dark angel fallen from heaven rather than the iconic bloodthirsty beast he was recognized to others.

 _You have changed, old friend!_

Casting a small glance through the corner of my eyes, I spotted Azure struggling to keep his pose neutral while his whole being reeked of intimidation.

"Go find Ziba and Kiba, Azure! I promised them to be rewarded for getting the scroll from the hound." Lava blue eyes widened at me.

He advanced me hastily. "But Your Majesty—"

"I gave you," I gave him a stern look. "An order, Azure."

Lowering his eyes while grimacing, the anxious youth nodded his head before taking his leave. Walking past me, I heard the double doors open and close with a loud crick, moaning like a weary ghost throughout the chamber. Finally finding myself utterly alone with the infamous Sacred Ancestor, I gave him a bitter look.

"Long time no seen, my _beloved nemesis_!"

The fearsome Vampire King did not answer for long, and a deadly silence surrounded us to the point of suffocation. The gentle clattering of crystals mounted on the enchanting chandelier was the only sound that composed music in the hall. The more dulling minutes passed the harder it got for me to keep my patients in check. His typical lack of demeanor was still inciting.

Closing my eyes to calm the stormy thoughts in my head, I opened my mouth to speak when a voice, as smooth and silk, cutting through the steel air like a sharp knife.

"It is certainly an honor to be in the presence of Her Royal Highness! You're a sight for sour eyes, my beloved Queen!" My eyes opened to the sight I had seen centuries ago.

The once angelic face of this perfidious Count was turned into a familiar malicious smirk which I was used to see during our seniors; that famous cocky smirk displaying his Noble fangs and set of pearly white teeth, was his trench mark; a smirk that despite all kinds of difficulties, forced a returned smile on my lips naturally.

"You look as lovely as always, my Queen." His husky tone brought me back from reverie, making me realize the presence of that natural smile on the corner of my lips.

 _Damn him and that stupid smirk of his!_

"And you are as cheeky as always, my dear Count." The air filled with throaty chuckles.

The tall broad man advanced the stairs below my throne. "So the rumors about you crowned as the new King of the Underworld prove to be true. If I hadn't seen it with my very own eyes, I would have laughed at it forever." He feigned.

My eyes narrowed dangerously. "You are as insolent and buffoonish as ever I see."

"Thank you for your compliments, Your… _Majesty_!" He bowed his head mockingly, regarding me from under long lashes.

Scoffing at his impudent arrogance, I gathered magic in my right palm, watching the golden glitters around my hand form into the scroll I had prepared to denunciate him. For a second there I swear I saw anxiety ripple in his eyes.

"I am sure you are aware of the reason you were brought in the presence of this court?"

Lowering his head, the Vampire King denied replying for long. "… Yes." He replied succinctly.

"Good, then I needn't to go through the introduction as I feared." Opening the scroll, I cleared my throat before reading.

"In the name of the Holy Lord above—the Mighty Creator—I hereby announce the relentless sins committed through this man's perfidious, culpable act_"

"Not that all were true my dear!" He rudely stated in the middle of my speech.

"_and caused great damage to both the cycle of nature and existence as well_"

"Not anything personal, I assure you." He chuckled dryly.

"_Thus, declare I, the third chosen acolyte in the Demonic Realm… the former Dark Queen, now given the power as the new King of the Underworld_"

"How preposterous it is to have someone as inferior as you crowned as KING!"

"SILENCE!" I yelled at him in response. "You will do well as to listen to your forfeiture, Count! Be respectable to your Lord and prey for forgiveness in hope your sins may be repented." My eyes went to the text.

"I don't need for amends! If God truly cared for us, then he would have never abandoned us to transform into the creatures He so despises." His tone dripped with venom.

I lowered the scroll slightly. "We have been through this before. He let us become what we are in order to protect His creation."

I heard him scoff harshly. "He USED us and left us in misery to clean up His creation's endless mess."

"No," I shook my head. "Let me remind you that God never left us my friend. _You_ were the one who left _Him_!" His lips were tightly drawn and some veins showed themselves from the lines of his tightly clenched jaw.

"LOOK AT WHAT WE HAVE BECOME!" His sudden outburst shook the crystals of the chandelier, making them clatter frightfully under his anger.

"You became what you are and stand in that spot through your OWN wrongdoings, Alucard. Don't try to play the victim or look for a scapegoat… It's a fruitless attempt. Admit it and you will find it easier to understand."

In response, Alucard snarled like the hell dog he could transform into. I glared at him before going back to the scripts.

"Through your outrageous crimes, you have taken the lives of more than thousands of people in your life, spilled seas of innocents' blood for your selfish desires, broke your sacred oath and drank wantonly from the fountain of evil."

I heard him pacing impatiently yet gracefully before me.

"Transformed villages and battlefields into a field of massacre, and made three formidable records in Europe's history; in the 15th century, in the 43th century, and in the 90th century respectively. All done out of personal grudge against humans."

"You know very well why I did them. Those vile pests burnt my beautiful Liza for no reason. They even deceived me of my son's death. They threatened Mina's life by invading my castle." A heated breath escaped his vermillion lips. "They DARED putting their dirty feet on MY grounds."

I bit back a slap which was tickling my hand to find release by plastering it on his face. _You fool!_

"Mind I remind you, if those _pests_ as you so disdainfully call them, burnt Liza… then it was done before Alucard's very eyes during his fresh youths. If there was one person who should have opposed mankind… that was Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes. Did he opposed them and started a mad war like you did?"

"Why YOU_"

"On the contrary, Adrian devoted his life to protect humans from the sinister claws of the mighty Dragon who threatened their lives till the very day he exists."

"I should have wiped their kind from the face of the earth when I had the chance." Those warm blue orbs were replaced by blazing rubies which glowed with a hint of malice under the light.

" _Chance_?" I frowned while lowering the scroll to face him again. "Do you mean the gas you invented to turn every single being into a mutant or a killing machine?"

His pupils slit for a second. "That was_"

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" I exclaimed mortified. "That would have been GENOCIDE!"

I turned my face away sharply, biting the inside of my cheeks to avoid cursing him out loud. After a few minutes, his broad shoulders began to shake slightly. The room was suddenly filled with dark laughers that dripped non-stop from his vermillion lips.

 _You have lost it for good this time!_ I shook my head in disbelief.

The laughs coming from a man as him, made anyone doubt about his sanity. That beautiful divine face of his had morphed into a heinous visage, exposing the sinister evilness nestled in his heart. The sounds didn't subside for long and I wondered about the reason behind his sudden change of character.

 _Why? Why have you become like this? When did you submit to your muse of madness entirely?_

When waiting for him to regain his composure proved fruitless, I closed the scroll and started to descend the stairs, stood face to face and watched him clutch his abdomen.

"Alucard?" I called.

"Ha ha haaaa…"

"Alucard?" I called louder.

"HA HA HAAAAA HA…"

"…" I sighed.

 _SLAP!_

A deadly silence reigned in the enormous throne room long enough that assured me he had come to his senses. Watching his face turn to me with a nonchalant gaze, I lowered my hand to reopen the scroll again.

"As I was saying, through your actions you have damaged the very existence. Thus, I—the King of the Underworld—shall sentence you, the Sacred Ancestor, also known as Alucard,"

His eyes began to widen.

"Named by birth as Vlad Third Tepes from Transylvania… titled as the King of the Vampires Dracula,"

His mouth fell agape.

"To **death**!"

Finished, the scroll disappeared in a golden dust, leaving the Count's face vulnerable to my view, and for the first time in life, I witnessed something unexpected ripple in his eyes with great volume.

 _Fear!_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Tell me my friend, what is your heart's deepest wish, Alucard?" A gray haired old man dressed in an English butler vest, atop a formal white shirt, black dress pants and polished shoes asked the Red-clad Vampire Hunter._

 _"You know Walter, my heart's deepest wish can never be fulfilled. It's something I can only dream of having in my immortal life." The famous and powerful Hellsing's watchdog turned toward the portrait of the man who was the pioneer of the Hellsing Organization in the first place, as well as his master._

 _Abraham Fairbrook Wintgates Van-Hellsing, father of Sir Integra Van-Hellsing._

 _The only man who managed to drive a wooden stake into the heart of the King of Vampires when he was in his most absurd time of vulnerability: when submitted to his 'muse of madness' —the only time I used to leave Alucard out of my sight to prevent later ordeals._

 _"Then, didn't Sir Van Hellsing manage to give you what you desire?" The old wise butler smiled kindly at the ancient monster before him. Walter C. Dornez was a very lovely old man who looked after Integra and kept an eye over Alucard's naughtiness. I admired him to some levels._

 _"… No." The old Shinigami sighed at his response. Turning on his hills, I saw Walter preparing to leave when one answer halted him in his stance, almost catching him off guard. "…and yes!"_

 _"Huh?" The older looking male turned to face the red demon. "Whatever do you mean by this answer, Alucard?"_

 _My nemesis only sighed reluctantly, lowering his head to focus his gaze at the name craved on the golden frame below the painting. "He was a great man who did fulfill my wish… but unfortunately for me, it was too soon to come."_

 _I leaned behind the wall in the corner of the small hall and watched with my arms crossed casually on my chest. This was going to be a very interesting conversation! Alucard was being talkative for once._

 _Turning on one hill, the Vampire Hunter faced a flustered Walter with a watery smile._

 _"Van-Hellsing killed me that day, on that fateful evening, when the sun blazed cruelly and the sky was painted as the colors of death and blood."_

 _The ticking of the royal clock which echoed in the hall reached my ears, making me realize how pregnant his sudden silence was before continuing._

 _"But I was not willing to leave the world so_ _ **unfulfilled**. For the many years I strove for a fight which shall lead me to a fair and honorable death, in my battle with Abraham I was just more desperate to stay alive. Something provoked me to struggle with the reaper to prevent my death." He gave me a step sided look. "I was just… not ready!"_

 _"And do you regret not submitting to it the moment it came to you after years of anxious waiting?"_

 _A smug smirk plastered on his lips. "Maybe my friend, maybe… Or maybe not! Regardless I will wait for Death to come at me again, and this time, I won't fight it." Alucard gave the British man an assuring look which made Walter smile in return._

 _"Fair enough! How are you so sure it will come back?" The curious butler pushed away from the window and walked to the wooden table to pour a small amount of Hennessy in a Vodka glass._

 _"Well my friend, when it happened once, then it will surely happen again. As simple as that!"_

 _I sniffled a whistle when Walter took the burning liquid in one gulp. "Argh! Why won't_" A harsh cough escaped his dry lips. "Why won't you fight it this time? Are you certain that something like what happened last time won't hinder you to postpone your wish?"_

 _The smile widened more than ever, reaching from ear to another that even made Cheshire jealous. "Regardless if I would be ready or not, I won't be_ _ **able** to fight it. It's not a matter of 'won't', it's a matter of 'can't'. Death will be certain on me without hesitation."_

 _"Now you are frightening me Alucard." A small bewildered frown knotted Walter's brows. "Pardon me if I am prying too much, but you never told me how you escaped that fatal blow?"_

 _The loud bangs of the royal clock, Big Bang, reached our ears. Alucard turned to me slightly, causing Walter to look at the same direction for a brief moment._

 _"I think it's past midnight. We will leave this bedtime story for another chit-chat. Good night Walter."_

 _Sighing in defeat, the retainer shook his shoulders. "Fine! You escaped the topic again." Making his way to the narrow corridor, Walter turned around briefly. "Whatever made you escape that day, I hope it won't hinder you lose your chance again my friend. Everyone deserves to rest in peace sooner or later. Good luck with that, Alucard." Waving a gloved hand, the man disappeared into the shadows._

 _Finding him completely gone, I withdrew from my hiding place and tiptoed behind the tall Vampire. When I neared him enough, I wrapped my hands around his face and covered his eyes. "Guess who?" I asked nonchalantly, yet childishly._

 _Instead of knocking me off and start mocking me, my nemesis gently grabbed my wrists and lowered them to his lips, planting butterfly kisses on my palm before releasing them gently. My eyes widened._

 _"I am alive, for your heart beats in my chest_  
 _My once void has left in thy chest a royal crest_  
 _In a mutual bond for us to find eternal rest."_

 _His words left me startled and before I could yell at him, he vanished through the walls like a phantom. Clenching my hands in tight fists out of utter fury, I swore after him. "Why you JERK! GET BACK_"_

 _Suddenly, I realized something wet on my palms; bringing my hands to my face, my eyes widened in disbelief. They were soaked with blood! My eyes followed where this devastated man disappeared without a further word._

 _"Did he just… cry?"_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

The grand chamber was filled with the sound of moaning souls occasionally molding the air. Dracula and I stood staring at each other for a long time. The sound of his punishment had drained him from all lives, and if it weren't for his inhuman stamina, then he had probably fainted by now.

Sighing tiredly, I snapped two fingers at his face to awaken him, making him blink in response. "Yes, Drac! I have finally decided to put an end to your miserable life. Your insanity has run out of control and is threatening the world."

He kept staring. Finally, I turned my back to him and started for my throne.

"The world or… your **family**?" That smooth silky voice penetrated deep in my mind, burning my senses like a vile acid. The sharpness of his tone made me stop in my tracks, but I refused to face him directly and continued on my path. "And then I thought a _wise_ King shouldn't make hasty decisions upon personal feelings!" That mocking leech!

I turned slowly and shot him a dangerous glare. "You can try my patients Drac, but I assure you that your attempts in inciting me are futile. Do not waste your breath on some ridiculous assumption based on your wild imagination."

"My dear, I am fully aware of the words I speak based on my still conscious intellect." He still held that victorious smirk. It was a terrible sign. Whenever he managed to outsmart his opponent or find a means to their weakness, his trench-mark smirk remained until the moment of his victory. However, I failed to understand what he managed to get from me.

A harsh scoff was my only response. I clasped my hands before my waist and watched him with a look that could easily crumble the confidence of the strongest bestial Demons in Hell. Unfortunately, it had no effect on this mighty landlord. Not because he was my equal, but because his foolish confidence made him think he had the upper hand.

The more I thought about his smirk the more I felt cold in my hands. All the heat on my face had dropped to my neck and chest. Was I blushing out of guilt!

 _What is the meaning of this? Why am I so flustered? His reasoning is absolutely ludicrous!_ But a small sound in the back of my mind echoed a question too low yet too bold to be neglected. _Or Is he right?_

I frowned. "Do you want me to go through your dark list thoroughly, Drac? I will more than happy to oblige if you have any objections. However, time shall not grant me the opportunity to explain each of them in immense detail."

Dracula did not answer me for long and kept gazing at me with that stupid Cheshire face.

"Drac, you are_"

"Why have you brought me here my dear?" The question was plain and simple.

 _I am not going to lose my temper! I am NOT going to lose my temper!_

I closed my eyes briefly, feeling an annoying ache starting to throb on my left temple. My hand naturally came to my eye level and I started rubbing the soar side. "You are here in the presence of a court. As King, I am obliged to take care of your case personally and_"

"The word 'personally' has a slight ambiguity for me. Please clarify it, my Royal Majesty!" My lips remained parted by his rude interruption.

"What do you mean by 'ambiguity'?" Thick masculine eyebrows shut toward heavens and he gave me a cogent look.

My scowl deepened. I was about to ask again when he leaned into me out of the blue. The familiar scent of leather and moon flowers filled my nostrils, almost knocking me out of my trance. Some trails of ink colored hair tickled down my chest, and a cold cheek brushed against the side of my face in a tender fashion. His hot breath tickled the sensitive skin on my neck.

"You still manage to withstand me in such close proximity. You truly are my equal, my beloved nemesis." I let a smirk grace my vermillion lips which could almost match his own.

"I take that as an… _insult_! We are no longer equals." He glowered for a slight moment before continuing to whisper in a masculine tone.

"Your hate has eroded the very deep roots of your heart," He inhaled into my neck, letting me feel the softness of his rose colored lips. "To the point that you finally decided to kill me after so long."

"Don't be ridiculous! I said it and I say it again. It's just business… don't take it _personally_." I hissed.

"Oh really?" His chest rumbled against my own with heart-filled chuckles. "Something tells me that it _does_ in fact have to do with a certain incident that happened a few centuries ago."

My mind failed me to recall anything that fitted with his descriptions. "And what is that my dear Count?"

I felt him move forward and pressed his strong heated body to mine, making my heart race into my chest out of anger which was starting to fuel inside me. When I turned my head to him, my cheek brushed against his chiseled one again in a feathery touch, sending a cold chill down my spine.

 _Enough of this childish act!_ I was about to push him back when he whispered a word that shattered my nerves.

 _ **"**_ _ **Armageddon!"**_

The next I knew, I watched Drac flying across the room, breaking through the murky thick pillar and hitting the wall. The sound of huge piles of stone toppling here and there echoed in the vacant air. I stood panting heavily with my fist still stretched before me.

 _Did he just actually say THAT word?!_

A layer of cold sweat covered my forehead and one bead rolled down my temple. I realized my uncomfortable trembling when I spotted my fist giving slight motions without my consent. My knees buckled beneath me and my shoulders spammed every few seconds. I was… shaking!

 _What was the POINT of reminding it again? To prove I am executing him just because of_ _ **D**_ _? I am not a sadist as he is!_

"Why else would you do it?" I heard his shout coming from behind a wail of shimmering smoke. "You are still upset with the incident… that nearly _killed_ my own son."

Lowering my clenched fist, I felt my nails digging deep into my palm, almost drawing blood. _**You**_ _nearly killed your own son._

Suddenly, the mountain of crumbled pillars exploded, sending rubbles to every defragged direction with a fatal aura. I hit one which came aimed at me in a horizontal way, hearing the pebbles hit the ground behind me in a rhythmic tone.

 _You almost crushed D under your vicious claws. If I hadn't stopped you, he would have been dead by now._ I snarled demonically. _What kind of a father are you? What did Mina see in you that lured her to bear you heirs for so long?_

Dusting himself up and straightening his attire, Dracula turned to face me. His strong aura emitted from him in a shape that resembled flames as dark as coal. They engulfed his majestic features completely and with every step he took toward me, the stones beneath his feet cracked in mortification.

"You were never bothered by my _savageness_ before. Why the sudden change of mind?" he cooked his head to side when I refused to answer him. "I see. It was more_" He circled me gingerly. "A sudden change of _heart_." One paraffin hand cupped his chin in thoughts. "Then why else would an inferior_" he raised a finger to count.

 _I am warning you! Don't even START it!_

"Miserable," A second finger joined his index finger.

 _DON'T!_

"Pathetic," Drops of blood trickled down my clenched hands.

 _Please!_

"Maimed," He voiced it melodramatically. I shut my eyes tightly as the word stabbed me a thousand times in heart.

 _STOP IT!_

"Demonic Mother, care for another's flesh and blood?" He sent me an aloof glance. "I made a mistake asking you to raise D and become his Nane, with the hope no attachments would happen between you two."

Running a hand through his hair, Dracula brushed back a few disheveled strings. Bringing his hand down his face, he said in a muffled tone. "I am his FATHER and I can do with him whatever I will." He dropped his hand lazily by his side.

The wrath built up inside me was about to explode and the sound of my crying demon demanded for immediate release. I could almost feel the wee changes under my skin and bones, forcing me to struggle between my human form and my demon silhouette.

"Let me make this clear. I gave D life… He was born by me. His life and death is in MY hands and so, I can TAKE it anytime I want." Dracula raised and lowered his voice in emphasis.

Fed up with his repulsive words, I submitted to my demonic instincts and let blood blur my visions. When I felt my demonic form ripped out of my human flesh, I charged at him without a second thought and delivered a blow ten times harder than the first, sending him sailing across the hall and hit the wall hard enough to cause a hole behind him.

My hooves dug deep into the solid ground with every step I took at him. "Bad choice of language, Drac! If I had never considered settling scores with you because of what happened at the ruins of Jerusalem before, your words made me change my _mind_ now."

Waiting for his answer, I was suddenly tackled to the ground with a huge object colliding with me face first, knocking the air out of my lungs. My sight caught two huge bat-like wings spreading from behind the creature.

Finding my footage again, I sidestepped in time before my back could hit a pedestal. I Galloped away from my attacker and slowed down to look at his transformation. Dracula's body had revamped into its humanoid dragon form.

"I expected to see your true form. Pity! At least I had_"

 **"** **If that is your wish Your Majesty… I REPRESENT YOU MY TRUE FORM!"** His body began to let out steam and change size. He grew bigger and heavier than his former self. When a beastly cry escaped the monster's lips, a mighty Dragon stood before me.

 _So you finally decided to play, huh? Let's play!_

It had been so long since I last saw his true form and it made me doubt about his size for a moment. He had picked up well throughout the years. The giant dragon stood more than twenty feet tall with huge basilisk wings that could reach the roof. His body was covered in immense dark scales that gleamed in the chandelier. Claws dug deep into the ground and smoke emitted from his nostrils. The blood-lust was clear in its glowing eyes, and when he opened his strong jaws, a set of razor sharp teeth showed themselves clearly.

 _He truly is as his name's sake: the mighty Dracul_

When we leapt together, the ground shook as if two armies where about to engage war. Our battle-cries could be heard throughout the kingdom. Dracula opened his strong jaws, revealing rows of fatally sharp teeth and aimed them at my abdomen. I ducked just in time as his head flew past me and with great agility, I circled my arms around his neck and thrust him as hard as possible to the opposite pedestal. My loud yell soon followed the beast's startled growl as his form was knocked up the ground and broke the majestic column.

 _I will not allow you to speak ill of your son ever again. You have no right to take his life as it is not_ _ **yours**_ _for the taking!_

The dazed dragon only remained amidst the piles of rubbles and stones before, angrier than ever, leapt out to me; the sinister wrath was evident on his movements, and his massive claws cut chunks of stone from the ground as he dashed at me. Wings spread behind him, I prepared on my fighting stance just as I predicted another attack, but no…

Although I was right with the thought of him taking flight, but I got it wrong when he didn't launch at me with a direct attack. From his huge mouth, large trails of hot fire blew out, melting the plastery statue in my place as I dodged the flames before they could lick me.

 _That was close! He's grown stronger than I had anticipated… or maybe I have grown old for this?!_

When I regained my composure, I was too late from moving away when the dragon's head stood a hair away from my face. Rows of sharp knives cut into my stomach and back, lifting me up to stand only on my two dorsal hooves.

A loud inhuman scream echoed in the area as pain coursed resonated through my entire body. His jaws began closing in on me. If I didn't try for my escape he could easily separate my upper body from my lower horse-like region. Clawing and punching the hardcore silhouette, I failed to apply any reaction from him. At the same time, the more I struggled, the more muscles and bones were ripped and crushed.

"ARGH!" Clasping both hands on either side of his jaws, I managed to part them slightly, but the agonizing stung in my injuries and lack of resolution, caused the jaws to snap close again, resulting in another ear piercing scream tearing out of my vocals.

DAAAAMN HIIIIIM!

Clasping my hands together, I delivered a hard blow to its right eye, crushing the eye-ball and upper bones together. The act was enough to make the beast withdraw with a loud cry and stumble a few claws back.

 **"** **HOW DARE YOU, WOMAN!"** One hand covered his bloodied face.

Feeling my fast regeneration ability starting, I got on my hooves in two seconds and jumped at the inferior Dracul with anew strength. Grabbing his thick neck, I pulled Drac down, feeling his tail heaving to the air and land on his back hard. Watching him flapping his wings, I hurried to the right one and tore it effortlessly apart. It made a sickly sound and the dazed beast cried in agony. Feeling him whirl his head, I felt the familiar knives cut deep into my sides again and threw me across the room. I went through a set of ancient statues along the way and broke an already cracked wall.

 **"** **You have an excellent stamina, old friend! I give you credit for your persistence!"** Dracula roared while licking his blood stained lips. I heard him moan slightly. **"** **And you taste as deliciousss as always."** He purred.

Grabbing onto the alabaster statue of the Olympian god Ares, I flung it at him with all my strength. The aim hit the mark and Dracula stumbled back while shaking his head to dust his sour vision off. I took his wee distraction toward my advantage and ran at him full speed.

Standing on two hooves to come to his eye-level, I punched him in the cheek, sending his head to a nasty angle. Baring his teeth, I sidestepped in time and uppercut him hard enough that he bit unto his own tongue. His cry almost made my ears bleed. Prepared to punch him from left, he back slapped me with his left pawn and sent me flying to the Throne, shattering a few spikes on the armrest.

"He's_" I spit some warm blood, resting one arm on the grand chair for support. "Tougher than last time!" I felt more nauseous when the metallic taste filled my mouth.

Looking up at the remains of my once glorious Throne, I scoffed tiredly at my condition. It was anything but plausible to continue battling him. True that I was an ancient Kentauride, a massive female beast, but I was no match for to this warrior dragon. Continue fighting him would only lead to my suicide.

 **"** **Why do you oppose me so passionately?"**

"Because, you have no right to think of yourself superior than others. Toy with their lives and enjoy watching them mingle in woe and misery."

A loud rumble of laughers echoed in the hall. **"** **Do not speak as if you are honorable as you sound. I know you more than anyone else and know the** ** _things_** **you did in past."**

Spitting up more blood, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. _The damn rib doesn't heal properly!_

"The past… is in the past. I have honor, ideals, _people_ I wish to protect, and you stand a threat to them so I must stop you before_ ARGH!"

His giant mouth wrapped around me dispassionately and Dracula threw me down the stairs, making me sail long till I reached the center of the chamber below the still immaculate chandelier. Feeling a pool of warm blood assembling beneath me, I mustered my remaining strength and pushed myself up, feeling an angry hand slap me and land on my back, facing the cruel demon who towered over me.

" **So, you finally admit that your reasons for calling me here for executing me is out of sheer personal grudge?** "

Panting, I fought to steady my trembling bruised lips. "N-no!" He frowned. A dark sinister smirk spread across his hideous mouth.

 **"** **You will never change!"** His tongue slithered out of its hiding place and started licking my blood stained chest wantonly. That hot muscle stung my open wounds and more blood gushed out of them. **"** **Never."** He purred wickedly.

His right hand came down on my stomach, pinning me to the ground to prevent me any means of escape. I growled and hissed bitterly in response. Because of my many injuries and blood-loss, all my strength had left me. When I breathed, I could hear raspy sounds coming from my internal organs. With every lick, the pressure on his palms increased as well.

"Y-you… took away many things. N-not only from them, b-but from me too." I bit back another yell when his wet muscle licked a severely torn flesh. "Because of you, c-creatures of the night entered the human world… preying on mankind like vultures."

" **Mhm…** " I felt my eyes stung at the torment I was bearing. His tongue was rigid, and burnt every wound like acid.

"Y-you… you took much more from us… from me than you can't imagine." He stopped. "Because of you I betrayed those people who welcomed me in their homes, just to support _you_."

 **"** **The Sultan must had been stopped, and you knew the consequences** ** _before_** **you agreed to help me."**

"And for that, I was stoned for being accused as a hustler!" My vision moistened.

" **I saved you before they stoned you to death.** "

"Yes," I felt a deep frown wrinkle my forehead. "And left me to witness world's most petrifying and garish scenes in all World Wars while you napped in that damn coffin of yours." That demonic eye widened slightly.

I remember those heart-wrenching images of bodies burn, being torn apart by Ghouls, thrown in the pits of abyss, or fed to the hungry flames of furnace. The smell of rotten flesh, the continuous metallic scent of blood in the air, and the sight of severed limbs everywhere, from a man, woman, or even an infant, was not something _anyone_ could manage to live after with a clear psychic. They were enough to leave you have nightmares anytime you close your eyes, regardless of time and place.

 _"_ _London Bridge is falling down,  
Falling down, falling down,  
London Bridge is falling down,  
My fair lady!"_

"Where were you when Integra and I needed you to stop the Major, huh?" I asked him sharply. "Where were you when I needed you to be by my side and help me fight the _demons_?"

The pressure of his hand lessened slightly. " **I… I…** "

"You were GONE!" I yelled. "You left me ALONE! Alone to fight for centuries while their moans and screams plagued me day and night. I even prayed for you to return, help me vanquish them... BUT YOU NEVER CAME!" My body trembled violently with sobs.

" **Rox-Roxana! I…** "

"Your kind took away my sister… killed her brutally." Fresh tears built up in my eyes. "You left me to take care of myself and clean up YOUR mess for only God-knows-how-long. Till you came back…"

And even when he came back, he didn't even thank me. That was the day he abandoned his promise and swore that he'll destroy mankind...and even me along with them if I dared to oppose him, which I did in the end.

"You started your mad war with me whereas I never abandoned you in your battles. I proved it with my LIFE!" The beast withdrew his head. "What kind of f-friend are you?" The tears finally rolled down my face. The pressure suffocating me was no longer from his hand, but the pain I kept locked up in my chest for so long.

" **You became what you wanted! You could have joined me.** " Dracula answered dispassionately. **"** **It was your wish, remember? To become a Hero to mankind and be loved by your family… and you did; whereas I lived in isolation and darkness, you bathed in the beams of the sun. "**

"I failed to become what I wanted, and now I am nothing but an isolated WOMAN, while you pathetically lived a happy life with a family and heir."

" **Happy life?!** **What use is there to bear children who end up searching you to cut your head off? Is that what you enjoy in a life? How dare you speak of things you have no CLUE off at all?"** He hissed.

"Do not start antagonizing me, you BEAST! I was not SELFISH enough to ruin the happiness of the only man I held dear in life. I wiped his memory off of me so he can live with another woman. And I bore witness… a-as they wed, as they got children, as HE lived in utter l-love and b-bliss."

 **"** **He left… because you were** ** _weak_** **!"**

Something in me snapped. Unconsciously, I grabbed onto his wrist viciously. "I left… because I didn't want to inherit MY CURSE unto my CHILDREN! I left, so that I would live with a calm conscience! I left, to avoid RESENT and REGRET!"

 **"** **And that's exactly why an unbalanced** ** _woman_** **can't be KING!"**

"I can be King, but I could never become a HERO!" I shouted at his face, earning a shocked look.

" **W-what?!** "

"I failed to b-become a hero like _you_ , despite my best intentions. I learned only men can gain such title. But still_" I began to push his wrist up. "I lived till this day serving my family, and when they were taken from me either by Death or voluntarily, I was left with nothing but the only feeling I was denied to have… a _mother_! My last string of hope to remain in this clown maze."

 **"** **How preposterous!"** he started to push back at me as well.

"D_" The name struck a nerve in him. "_is the only reason I am still alive… still breathe and FIGHT to survive! He is my sole reason… to LIVE!" The pushing stopped.

Dracula watched me with a mortified face; a look that spoke of genuine guilt. A deadly silence engulfed us and I watched the demoniac beast panting heavily. The look in his eye spoke volume till something dawned on me. My heart stopped for second from a possible thought rushing through my brain.

"D-Drac? Wha-what is it w-with D?" Tears rained down from my eyes as the worry started to eat what was remained of my heart. "ANSWER ME!"

The towering dragon didn't answer me, adding more onto the burden. " **I… I wrote D a letter.** " My eyes widened. " **He knows about the poem!** " I felt the strength in my arms leave. " **He will be on his way here… to… to find you. To find** ** _us_** **!** "

"Drac? What did you do?" I sobbed.

 _God, tear my heart out as I can no longer live with this shame. How am I supposed to look into D's eyes again?_

" **I_ ARRRRRGH**!" A silver flash cut through Dracula's broad and strong neck, leaving an ugly wound that sprayed blood all around the place.

The massive dragon toppled off and a black shadow flew past me. I watched as the crystals on the chandelier reflected the youth's glowing sword.

 _Does this mean, D knows of the truth?_

The sound of cries and howls started to become muffled. I could no longer hear them.

 _Does D feel…_ _ **betrayed**_ _for what we-no… **I** did to him by hiding the truth?_

Hot tears began to sting my eyes. I was once hated for what I was till I got accepted in a family consisting of friends who embraced me with all my flaws and monstrosities. After so many millennia, the only one survived, physically and literarily out of them, was the boy who once I took under my wings; though separate from my own flesh and blood, but loved like a part of my own.

 _D… my sweet child! Have you finally come to hate me?_

Turning my head toward father and son engaged in a fierce battle, I saw the bloody dragon howl in agony as he was covered in scars and missing another wing by his son… _His only success!_

 _Do you resent me to the point that you can bravely draw your sword and kill me?_ The pain in my chest was unbearable.

The Eurosian sword cut a clean wound on Dracula's bare chest.

 _have I turned into your main object of hatred and vengeance?_

Turning to the chandelier, I smiled sadly. Something inside my chest was lifted up by a certain thought which occurred to me, soothing that suffocation, although my head throbbed with a numbing pain I called _remorse_. Somehow after all these centuries which I won many battles, I felt… _defeated_!

 _I lived with the sole purpose to make you and the others happy. I vowed with my life to annihilate any threat which might come to harm your happiness… And now, because you disdain me this much—makes me the threat itself—then there is no need for me to remain in this Hell anymore. How true Dante said…_

"Abandon all hope, ye who enter here!" I whispered. I fought against the darkness, thinking that I was protecting them like that but oblivious about the fact I was turning into one of those hell-beings myself; a threat to my beloved ones. How ironic!

Everything slowed down. I saw Drac fly past my laying body, a silver light neighed, and before the features of the dark clad youth could escape my sight, I did the only thing I was left to do; I pushed myself up before the neighing weapon, feeling its sweet tip running past my heart and jotting out of my back with a tearing sound.

Blood dripped from my vermillion lips. _How cold it is!_

Forcing my head up, I look into the beautiful countenance of my beloved reaper. The young Vampire Hunter gazed at me with a petrified look. D was never a man to show emotions and I couldn't help but smile maternally at him.

"P-please… D-d-don't kill h-him!" I forced air into my already ripped lungs. "If there w-was anyone to b-blame… that was m-me." I saw his eyes water. "D… my s-sweet child! I loved you m-more than anything in t-this world…"

" **D, Do Something!** " The cry came from the symbiot residing in his left hand." **D!** "

"It's alright D! I always w-wanted to die by… your hands … and now, my dream came true a-and you f-finally got your r-re-venge!"

" **D, she's gonna DIE if ya don't move!** " The hoarse voice yelled again.

"Now we… both y-you and I…can… be… free!" The final drop of life escaped me. My vision of his breathtaking face blurred into darkness. The majestic chandelier came crashing down, letting out a cry which echoed throughout the entire kingdom…

" _NAAANEEEEE_!"

* * *

 _AN: Yeah well, now that it turned tragic, we have to follow the small The End through the eyes of the living. So, Let us follow Drac's eyes in the next chapter till the end. I know it may be boring, but I tried to write differently although focused on the same scenario as well._

 _ **IMPORTANT NOTICE:** Don't forget to leave me reviews... and one small request, please leave me comments or reviews not as **Guest** but **log into** your account before you do it so I know whom I should thank. If it's still too much then leave your fanfic account name at the end of your comment so I can be able to thank you. ^_^_

 **...**

 **_The timelines, names, and character's I used were by these references:**

Vlad III Impeller's story with the Ottomans - Wikipedia  
Bram Stoker's Dracula – Read the novel and watched the Movie  
Castelvania – An RPG game made by Konami  
Hellsing Ultimate – Manga and Anime adaptation by Kouta Hirano  
Vampire Hunter D – Series of novel written by Hideyuki Kikuchi

 **_Word Definition:  
**  
 **Tartarus** : The deepest part in the Underworld where Hades, the Olympian god of the dead, reigned. It is also the place where Zeus banned and prisoned the mighty Titans after his ultimate battle with them.

 **Cerberus:** The three headed hell-hound under Hades' orders which guarded the gates of Tartarus and served his master loyally.

 **Griffin** : A mythical creature that has the head of an eagle, the body of a lion and claws and wings.

 **Armageddon:** In this story refers to a short narration by Hideyuki Kukuchi regarding Vampire Hunter D's dimension, where D is demonstrated to commence his final battle with the Sacred Ancestor. Unfortunately I didn't get the privilege to read it personally, but heard about it being a short fight scene between D and Count Dracula which ends in a cliffhanger.

 **Kentauride:** A term used in ancient Greece to define a female Centaur found scarcely in the surviving tales and paintings.

 **Nane:** The Latin form of Nana or Nanny; a person who looks after a child in their house.

 **...**

 **Dracula Belongs (I seriously don't know where he belongs to anymore ^^;)**

 **Vampire Hunter D Belongs to Hideyuki Kikuchi**

 **Roxana a.k.a Dark Queen, Azure, Kiba and Ziba Belong to Me ^_^**


	2. 02: The Abyss Will Also Gaze Into Thee!

_AN: This chapter is spoken through my Antagonist's POV. Thank you for the kind support and hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And remember to write me comments and reviews, if as a **G** **uest** leave your Fanfic Name as well, if not, Log in and write me. ^_^ Love you guys and good luck. _

* * *

_Where am I?_

Forcing my eyes to open, it took me a while till I adjusted to the semi-lit place. Looking around, I tried to make out of the small surrounding; the space between the cold ground and the roof of the interior were closer to one another than to my liking, and the walls resembled a prison's.

 _Jars?! But it's small for a jail… unless… … Am I… in a cage?_

Blinking a few more times, I slowly tried to move the stiff muscles on my neck to make a better survey of the place. My doubts were confirmed, I was certainly trapped in a cage like a savage animal. Forcing a little motion to my lifeless limbs, I felt the sudden bold chill of the ground that contradicted with the burning sensation on my skin, throbbing and aching the underneath muscles. How did I end up here again?

 _I remember… I was attacked! By a group of Night Soldiers led by a youth clad in blue! They stabbed me with spears drenched in a specific poison._

The venom was strong enough to cause me headache and hallucinations. I let my guard down for a second, felt a sudden hit from a very hard object and then…got caged! Now that my brain was wheeling, I was bared to the many mind-numbing pains in my body that prevented me from moving. Speaking of moving, I felt the silver looking box topple back and forth, indicating that I was being dragged somewhere.

 _Feels like riding a camel!_

A blazing gleam blinded my sight for a brief moment, making me blink out of sheer reflex. When I gingerly looked at the source of light, royal blue armor caught my attentions. I recognized him as the young leader who dared attacking me in my mansion. He was walking a shy ten feet away from the cage, as if guiding my carriers. A strange smell began to sting my nostrils, aside from the nauseous stench of burnt flesh which emitted from my own body; Golems.

"So, I'm on a mandatory trip!" But to which forsaken hell, no one knew.

The dull journey started to bore me to death and my uncomfortable position was raising a new wave of pain into my back. Trying to prop myself in a more suitable position, I bit back a hard growl when a sudden agony spammed throughout my tendons. _Damn it!_

Panting a little, I refused to surrender and pushed myself up again, despite the wrathful needles piercing every inch of my body. Finally, I exhaled in relief when I found a proper position to sit and laid back to lean against the silver jar for rest when_

"ARGH!" I jerked forward, clutching tightly the sides of my waist, digging my nails deep into my skin from the sudden pain. After so long, I was reacting to the element I was immune from all my life; silver. The holy metal brought down to earth by the Archangels when fighting fey and demonic creatures in the Hellish War. The thought of the ancient stories not only drained me from energy, but also lulled me to sleep. The more I struggled to resist the tempting offer, the harder it got to remain awake.

 _If silver affects me… does the Cross__

My hand reluctantly went to my chest, I closed my eyes in anticipation, but…

Nothing happened!

Lowering my head to regard my wife's last memento given me on her death-bed, I ran my fingers around the Holy Talisman in reminisce of my beloved Mina, the last mortal woman who became the light in my dark distorted life. Suddenly, my eyes caught sight of huge castle-walls.

 _I thought the venom must have been expensive!_ I chuckled hoarsely at my jest. _But whoever it is, they must be either too stupid or too tough to bring me here_ _ **alive**_ _, and perhaps, deliver me to_ _ **Death**_ _!_ Quite frankly, the thought of being brought to the river Styx didn't seem so unnatural anymore.

But who would have the power or intellect to find me so easily? I had been concealing myself so tactfully, that even D—my own son and my only success—failed to find my whereabouts for long. My enemies could not dream of finding a trace as I appeared like a myth or phantom for them. There was no other being that knew about me unless…

 _WAIT?!_ My eyes widened in realization, the foggy haze of sleep vanishing into thin air, leaving me bare in both mind and body to a certain assumption. The word 'enemies' entered a small playground of vocabularies in the depth of my mind.

"Could it be… **_my nemesis_**?"

 _SHE_ was the only person who could have managed to locate me, regardless of time and place. There must be a very good reason why she would bring me here so **brutally**. Turning the wheels in my head on to come up with any recent happenings, I couldn't recall anything newly, except of a certain event that had happened almost 300 years ago…

 ** _Armageddon!_**

The forgotten place in Jerusalem meant for true warriors to find their rest after they die honorably in battle. I had traveled there in the memory of all those years I fought in the Ottoman army when my own _successor_ came out of the blue, breaking my trains of thoughts. I was surprised at first, but then thought of it as fate's will. Our fateful encounter ended in a bloody conflict when he challenged me—his only sire and keen—into a duel.

I still remember that gleam in his eyes which spoke of genuine hatred; so much that I saw my own reflection in his eyes when I was his age back then in the Hellsing HQ. The reputation I had come to hear every day of him, did preceded him indeed. All this made me accept his daring invitation, giving me a great opportunity to evaluate his profitable growth. What immense joy it brought me witnessing him unleash his powers, tempting me to escalate our duel into a higher level suitable for only Nobles such he and I.

I felt the sides of my lips quirked in delight. Any father would be proud to see their heir surpass them_

 _No!_ My smile fell. _He did falter when I transformed._ I scowled.

When we reached the interiors of the ruins, D released his Noble blood after he saw my dragon form. Our confrontation was beyond this world, and when I was enjoying the warm up, he launched an open attack, too predictable for me; after all, **I** was the one who taught him that move.

Dodging the fatal weapon in time, I brought my massive claw down on his chest, pinning him hard to the ground, causing a huge hole. Although he was scattered in scars and bruises, yet that determined look didn't waver from his eyes. He was _truly_ my successor!

He was trapped under my pressure with nothing but his bare hands to defend himself. I watched him a bit more to see his reaction and found him holding unto my wrist, pushing up with great force. Even though the act startled me slightly, yet I wanted to see how far his potential was willing to go. So, I returned the pressure tenfold. A pool of blood assembled beneath his murky form, making his wet cuirass gleam in the fire's light.

Those blazing lava blue orbs of his was gradually turning into pale Topaz, indicating the life force which was gradually ebbing away from him. His lips were dry and his cheeks grew hollow. At that moment, something in me sank like a fallen King; I was disappointed by him. I expected him to transform into his bestial form and fight me like a man. But no! He didn't even **try** to gain his inner form. That broke my heart. If he fights his own nature rather than accepting it, his existence in this world would be nothing but a disgrace to the Draculean bloodline.

I was so close to vanquish this mistake from my pedigree when _she_ arrived, colliding with me hard enough that sent me crashing through the ruins. The pain of my collision was nothing to be compared with the agony that ripped through my chest, feeling the Noble sword of my ancestors being driven right through my heart. I had never felt fear in my life as I felt that day by her words.

 _"_ _Mark my words, Dracula! I shall be the reaper who will sow your life in the most vicious means possible… and the next time I hear about Armageddon, I will PUNCH you without a second thought."_

"That WITCH!" I snarled.

The cage began to shake violently back and forth, sending me to all direction. Every hit with the jars left burnt marks on my bare flesh. Feeling the rocking stop abruptly, I dropped to the ground face first. I hissed in response quite venomously.

Pushing myself on four feet, I clawed toward one of the openings and look out. Vast plains of Volcano Mountains sieged us around. Their proud peaks spurred continuous lava and colored the plains in gleaming red and yellow. Some old dried magma had taken the color of coal and some had even transformed into valuable Granite and Breccia. The sight was extraordinary!

" **Open the GATES!** " A Ghoul atop the watchtower shouted to the servants of the drawing-bridge section.

Averting my eyes from the magnificent hellish landscape, I turned forward and my eyes nearly bulged out of my sockets; the so called gates were huge double doors, ornamented beautifully and majestically, which carried handlebars in the shape of a famous hellhound's heads: Cerberus.

 _Where the_ _ **Hell**_ _have they brought me?_

When the giant gates began to move, I felt a sudden chill run down my spine. The doors opened to reveal a drawing bridge which trailed through a long path, guiding toward a massive Demonic Palace atop a giant rocky hill. The Castle was beyond anything I had ever seen…

 _No doubt, IT is truly_ _ **her**_ _kingdom._

A ferocious pain struck my left temple, and before I could even clutch unto my head, everything turned black.

My eyes shut open when I felt being dropped to the ground, a ringing sound resonated in my sensitive ears, making me clutch them tightly. I was about to bark into curses for waking me up from my beauty sleep when the sight of my surrounding—at least, what could my eyes differentiate and decipher—made me stop my sentence. The interior was quite different than from the outside.

 _Wait a minute! Here is… the castle's interior, huh?!_

Looking around a bit, I spotted statues in the forms of ancient warriors and Olympian gods, made by the finest stones like Alabaster or Garnet, craved delicately by a master craftsman. I scoffed at her taste. She was always fond of mythology and ancient fairytales. Cliché!

 _Like when she used to read me stories from the One Thousand and One Nights' stories at the Sultan's palace._

Speaking of her, I failed to find any individual that fit the image I had in mind. There were only the Golems who brought me here and a few young soldiers guarding the chamber's gates. I turned around to face the front of the area and came face to face with a massive Garnet craved chair, decorated in a Gothic fashion with murky spiked pillars and invaluable gems. It resembled more a throne rather than an inferior chair.

 _I see she had troubled herself to make a throne for her as Queen. Oh well, that's a first!_ I let out a gasp when a familiar face entered my purview.

A tall elegant woman stood above the small stairs, probably six feet in height with red fiery hair designed in a high bun. Some locks trailed down to her decently covered chest. Dressed in a loyal gown befitting for a queen, it held the color of the night, glittering with many jewels on it. A matching Tiara nestled atop her head, but it was too small for a Queen of her caliber. An aura which spoke of majestic and authority emitted from this glorious monarch. I spotted her face being slightly paler even under that light layer of rosy makeup. Her eyes were a pair of cat-silt pupils as the color of blood.

I once heard rumors of a new King of the Underworld, and the same time, the 13th acolyte of the Demon world, the Dark Queen had gone missing. It seemed as if vanished from the face of the universe and those who searched for her whereabouts, returned with failures. My Succubus looked for her long and hard as well, but found no trace of her in any realm. Some had begun to believe her dead, but I knew she was up to something more.

 _So, Roxana finally managed to turn from the Dark Queen to the King of the Underworld. Hades would have been so proud of you!_ I chuckled at the jest. Watching her, I unconsciously licked my dried lips.

Curiosity got the best of me when I spotted her chatting with her Knight.

"Did you inform him of me asking for his coming?" Her eyes were fixed on me.

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

 _I always come when your call, like the good DOG I am!_ A snarl escaped my lips.

"Did he oblige to come _willingly_?"

"I will take that as a_"

"Y-yes, he did, Your Majesty." She turned to him slightly.

 _WILLINGLY? I got to learn the definition of this word when those idiots threatened me with their silver spears after INVADING my own house. If you call that 'willingly' then I must apologize for my lack of intellect!_

"Did something bizarre happen?"

"…Almost." She faced him fully. The young man cleared his throat. "He… he was about to transform." His white gloved hands clenched into tight fists.

"Did you witness his true form?!" A small smile graced her cherry stained lips.

 _How astute you are, my dear!_

"Y-y-your Highness?"

"Do not look more startled as you already are. Not many survive after seeing his true silhouette. Consider yourself fortunate for escaping his fatal jaws." she shook her head. "Anyways, let's welcome him to my domain with a proper welcome, shall we?" The mongrel took a few steps back cautiously.

"As you wish, Your Highness!"

 _I guess we are about to start the ceremony!_ Casting a glance at my own naked limbs bathed in scars and burns, I grimaced at my indecent state. I was about to be presented to a _king_ , so it must memorable.

Summoning a magical barrier, I witnessed as a murky smoke engulfed me. I began to feel cold garments, silk and leather slithered up my body and covering me from head to toe. Somehow the feeling of clothes upon my skin brought back some sense of dignity to me. In the meantime, I heard the sound of the golden lock snap open. The jars hit the ground with loud resonating sounds. I almost felt her bewildered gaze at me, finding a large ball of dark fog before her. When my feature was decently finished till the last ring on my finger, I waved the smoke away.

Her eloquent welcome reached my ears through the shadows. "Welcome to the Kingdome of Tartarus!" She clasped her hands before her abdomen in a Kingly fashion, continuing in a discernible tone. "I am sure you know why I sent you here?"

 _You reek of pride my dear!_

"Answer Her Majesty's!" The bold man beside her yelled with raw emotions. I watched as Roxana raised a hand to stop him from withdrawing his sword.

 _Ah! Still protective around your toys, aren't you?_ Indeed, she hadn't changed one bit; the same youthfulness on face and old layers of experience on her tired soul, indicated that she was still the same person. But her eyes had changed slightly; the amount of sadness reflecting in them had grown immensely, heaving on anyone's conscience including mine.

 _Seems like the load of the throne has got into you as well!_ When she was living a more normal life, she made enough sacrifices. Now being King, meant to forget yourself and live for the sake of the world. In order to accomplish that, you'll have to make the biggest sacrifice in your life: _Yourself!_

However, when I thought of her men invading my house and attacking me so boldly, warm feeling of sympathy froze deep in my veins.

 _You humiliated me by sending your men to do the_ _ **dirty**_ _job instead of facing me yourself._

"Come forth into the light. Let me see your face… _old friend_!"

The word 'friend' somehow damaged my pride. Cold frost devoured the entire chamber in my stinging chill of hatred and sense of betrayal. I heard the sound of weapon hit the ground, creating music into my ears as the mindless mortals around me kneeled in utter fright and awe. Everyone was shaking under my _power_ , but not her… as usual!

"Your Highness?!" The Knight cried to her pleadingly.

The beautiful Que- uh, King before me snapped her fingers and puff, the blizzard vanished, earning everyone's applause. When the warmth of the hearth returned to the bones of the interior, I faced a dangerous glare from her; those pair of gleaming rubies were filled with wrath.

 _I see that I am still able to incite you!_

"Everyone, leave!" Her voice echoed in a coherent order. Every single eye turned to her in protest. Hearing no reply by their ruler, everyone left the chamber while that blue watch dog held his ground despite shaking like a leaf. "Feel free to leave when you find the situation escalating from worse to worst."

 _Wise advice!_

"…Yes, Your Majesty." Now there were only three individuals in the room: **her** , the Knight, and I.

"I won't repeat myself again Count. Come into the light." I recognized that underlying demonic tone in her voice, indicating the slight irritation that built up inside her by my lack of correspondence. A small smirk graced my lips.

Deciding to play along in her dramatic theater, I took graceful steps toward where the grand chandelier casted an illuminating light upon the Onyx floored ground. I almost caught her pleased look with my attire. On the other hand, that little pet of hers looked like he wished to be anywhere except where he was at that moment. As if sensing his discomfort too, Roxana ordered him.

"Go and find Ziba and Kiba, Azure!" Lava blue eyes widened at her.

"But Your Majesty_"

"I gave you, an order, Azure." She gave him a hefty look.

After a brief hesitation, the anxious youth bowed his head before taking his leave and disappear behind the closed gates by her rear, leaving us two alone in the romantic rendezvous scene.

 _Done with the prologue? Fine, then let's start with the story; Act One: Hades reunites with his Persephone._

"Long time no seen, my _beloved nemesis_!"

The gentle clattering of crystals mounted on the enchanting chandelier was the only sound that composed music in the hall.

 _Indeed! It's been three centuries since we last saw each other._

The gentle clattering of crystals mounted on the enchanting chandelier was the only sound that composed music in the hall. When I saw her lips move, I realized that I had floated in the world of dreams for too long, and neglected to answer her properly. I cleared my throat to get my voice even.

"It is certainly an honor to be in the presence of Her Royal Highness! You're a sight for sour eyes, my beloved Queen!" I gave her my famous devilish smirk, earning a ghost of a smile from her in return.

"And you are as cheeky as always, my dear Count." My chest rumbled with warm chuckles.

I advanced the stairs which led directly to her. "So the rumors about you crowned as the new King of the Underworld prove to be true. If I hadn't seen it with my own very eyes, I would have laughed at it forever." Her eyes narrowed dangerously at my tone of mockery.

"You are as insolent and buffoonish as ever I see."

"Thank you for your compliments, Your… _Majesty_!" I gave a fake bow, regarding her from under long lashes.

Scoffing at me, I witnessed as she summoned a golden scroll in her palm and casted a glance at me. A golden scroll always spoke of serious trouble. The whole solemn ceremony throbbed the back of my head. My palms got sweaty and when I wanted to wipe the sweat away from my brows, I realized the chains around my wrists.

 _What the hell?! How the hell did I not SEE them?!_

"I am sure you are aware of the reason you were brought in the presence of this court?"

Lowering my head, I denied replying for long. "… Yes." I said succinctly.

"Good, then I needn't to go through the introduction as I feared." Opening the scroll, the beautiful demoness cleared her throat with a small cough.

"In the name of the Holy Lord above—the Mighty Creator—I hereby announce the relentless sins committed through this man's perfidious, culpable act_"

"Not that all were true, my dear!" I shrugged my shoulders while stating rudely in the middle of her speech.

"_and caused great damage to both the cycle of nature and existence as well_"

"Not anything personal, I assure you." I chuckled dryly.

"_Thus, declare I, the third chosen acolyte in the Demonic Realm… the former Dark Queen, now given the power as the new King of the Underworld_"

I huffed heatedly. _THAT'S IT!_

"How preposterous it is to have someone as inferior as you crowned as KING!"

"SILENCE!" She yelled with equal ferocity. "You will do well as to listen to your forfeiture, Count! Be respectable to your Lord and prey for forgiveness in hope your sins may be repented." Her eyes returned to the scripts.

"I do not need redemption. If God truly cared for us, then he would have never abandoned us to transform into the creatures He so despised." Venom dripped from my words.

He abandoned us, left us to fend off for ourselves and when we did try for his sake, we became monsters like our preys; an equal to those whom we strived for destruction, both them and their roots of evil—although we ended up despised by all sides whether Light or Darkness.

She was the most faithful one between us and preserved her ideas till now, whereas I, though once devoted to the Brothers of the Light, let darkness consume my heart when my faith was trampled under the feet of doubt and oppression.

"We had been through this before. He let us become what we are in order to protect His creation." I scoffed harshly at her usual naïve response.

"He USED us and left us in misery to clean up His creation's endless mess."

"No," She shook her head. "Let me remind you that God never left us, my friend. _You_ were the one who left _Him_!" I felt my jaws tighten.

I _never_ abandoned Him, nor His ideals for a greater Utopia; His Might, and Strength. However, I had even once felt the load of the throne and struggled for the well-being of his subjects. For that, I devoured all Evil in this world for the sake of mankind without any greater reward: no redemption, no salvation, no freedom…

 _I only tried to keep my sanity in check. Was that also too much to ask?_

"LOOK WHAT WE HAVE BECOME!" My sudden outburst shook the crystals of the chandelier, making them clatter frightfully.

"You became what you are and stand in that spot through your OWN wrongdoings, Alucard. Don't try playing the victim or looking for a scapegoat… It's a fruitless attempt. Admit it and you will find it easier to understand." I snarled at her, making my fang jut out and dig deep into my lower lip.

 _Don't play the saint! Even you have seldom blamed him in the moment of difficulty. If you failed to live a normal life because you opted the crown, then don't release your neurosis on me!_

"Through your outrageous crimes, you have taken the lives of more than thousands of people in your life, spilled seas of innocents' blood for your selfish desires, broke your sacred oath and drank wantonly from the fountain of evil." Out of habit, I began pacing before her by the stairs, gracefully yet impatiently.

 _Unbelievable! She had list them all!_

"Transformed villages and battlefields into a field of massacre, and made three formidable records in Europe's history; in the 15th century, in the 43th century, and in the 90th century respectively. All done out of personal grudge against humans."

 _ **My**_ _Dark Ages!_

"You know very well why I did them. Those vile pests burnt my beautiful Liza for no reason. They even deceived me of my son's death. They threatened Mina's life by invading my castle." A heated breath escaped my lips. "They DARED putting their dirty feet on MY grounds."

My first beautiful wife Elisabeta, she committed suicide when those mongrels sent her a letter lying of my death in the battlefield. She threw herself unto the river Argesh; she leapt into her death while crying in sadness and heartbreak.

Later, I met Liza Fahrenheit, the most fair and beautiful woman in Europe. Her innocence and radiance were like an Angel's, ascended from the heavens into my arms. She was burnt alive on stake for being accused as a witch, despite the fact that she devoted her life helping the sick with her thorough knowledge upon herbal medicines.

 _Then came Mina, my light and last string of hope in this miserable existence I call life._

But even she left me alone to fight my own demons of the night; Death took her away. For someone as old as I, fighting on the dark side to save the Light and watch the most heart-wrenching scenes unfold before my bare eyes—how long do you think _I_ could be able to preserve my sanity?

"Mind I remind you, if those pests that you so disdainfully call, burnt Liza… then it was done before Alucard's very eyes in his fresh youths. If there was one person who should have opposed mankind… that was Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes. Did he opposed them and started a mad war like you did?"

What intrigued me vilely was the calmness in her tone as if she was immune to the pains of the world, never suffered the agony of losing a loved one, never seen your life being torn or burnt right before your eyes!

 _Have you lost your_ _ **heart**_ _?_ Frost danced around my fingers.

"Why YOU_"

"On the contrary, Adrian devoted his life to protect humans from the sinister claws of the mighty Dragon who threatened their lives till the very day he exists."

 _Are these answers truly coming from YOUR lips? Has the cruelty of the world, the deceit of Man, and the strikes of Loneliness ripped your heart out of your chest that you speak so neutral?_

"I should have wiped their kind from the face of the earth in when I had the chance." I scowled deeply.

" _Chance_?" She frowned while lowering the scroll to face me. "Do you mean the gas you invented to turn every single being into a mutant or a killing machine?"

 _IT was to create species to aid mankind in their daily hard labors._ "That was_"

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" She exclaimed mortified. "That would have been GENOCIDE!" I did not answer as she wiped her face away sharply.

I agreed with her. Although my intentions were for the greater good, but the experiments started to show malefactions and side-effects. I had to shut down the lab and destroy the samples before anyone got their hands on them. It was a failure!

 _Why everything I do, ends being misunderstood? Why do I get despised for every single mistake? Whether I am bad or good, Evil or a Hero, I am punished for my doings? What Karma is this?_

My shoulders began to shake slightly.

 _What is the point to remain in this world when the grim shadow of death follows you wherever you go? Is this my punishment or my reward?_

I did not understand anymore. I no longer found any sense into this labyrinth of riddles. This world was truly a clown's maze. My mind began to drift into abyss, displaying sudden people in burlesque clothes, crazed and dazed, dancing and singing on a stage of blood. Gradually, the throbbing of my mind sank in the blood, soothing the ringing in my ears. The _Madness_ returned!

Small chuckles escaped my lips. Soon my throat tickled with loud laughers and finally, I threw my head back and released my breath in waves of loud barks.

"Alucard?"

"Ha ha haaa Ha ha haaa…"

"Alucard?"

"HA HA HAAAAA HA…"

SLAP!

A deadly silence reigned in the throne room for long. I was frigid in spot. The cold slap knocked me back to reality and I began to feel the stinging sensation on my cheek.

"As I was saying, through your actions you have damaged the very existence. Thus, I—the King of the Underworld—shall sentence you, the Sacred Ancestor, also known as Alucard,"

My eyes started to widen by a sudden realization.

"Named by birth as Vlad Third Tepes from Transylvania… titled as the King of the Vampires Dracula,"

Is she going to sentence me_

"To **death**!"

After that hard slap that felt like cold water on my feverish head, the foreign word spoken so resolute and sincere, dropped my temperature below zero. My heart skipped for a second. A long forgotten emotion burst into the surface of my heart.

 _Fear!_

I stood reluctant in my spot and regarded her agape. For a brief moment, I recalled my small conversation with an old friend of mine called Walter C. Dornez. This sweet word was once known to be the only thing in this world that would grant me the peace I desired in my immortal life. Now, it was spoken by the only person I still held dear to me, though through immense animosity, yet in the form of a pleasant promise; just like promising a little boy his most favorite candy.

 _But why am I not happy?_

The grand chamber was filled with the sound of moaning souls occasionally molding the air. A gentle sigh like a delicate moan escaped her lips. She snapped two fingers before my face, making me blink out of reflex.

"Yes, Drac! I have finally decided to put an end to your miserable life. Your insanity has run out of control and is threatening the world." She gave me a quizzical look. Finally turning her back to me, the monarch started for the stairs.

Amidst all the people I met, no one knew about the sole means to kill me forever and put me into eternal sleep. The only exception was person who was actually the REASON for my immortality in the first place. The young beautiful woman before me, now crowned as a strong and dashing King, once was the most powerful demoness in the Demon-World—gaining her rightful place as the thirteen acolyte and built a small region of her own.

Despite the fact that she was sieged by countless rumors, she always fought for justice; she fought more brave and fair than the rest. But in the end, she was a demoness like all the others, and like them, she was obliged with certain responsibilities. The simplest yet major obligation given to each demon was the ability to prove as a Cross Road Demon; being able to bind contracts, and depending on their level and rank, their contracting business differed as well.

Roxana hated it with all her heart, because the price of the contract used to be souls or treacherous acts. Therefore, she avoided making them to the best of her attempts. Despite her best intentions, she ended up making one exception.

 _I_ forced her to trample her solemn vow under her feet for me. I caused her to earn the title of a Faustian Demon so detestably. She made one single bond in her whole career as a Demoness, bestowed me eternal life in return of devotion and loyalty in our friendship.

 _I betrayed the loyalty she sought from me in our friendship, but she never severed the contract and let me live forever. In addition to that, she was even willing to raise D without personal grudge._

My brows frowned in thoughts. Speaking of my son, I suddenly remembered something quite important; before I was kidnapped and brought here _willingly_ , I finished writing a letter to him in order to find me and learn of a certain answer he sought all his life.

 _Even_ _ **you**_ _are desperate to find a means to cut my head off and put an end in the sadness and joy I brought to the Nobles. I wonder if you have already written the letter and discovered the truth by now._

Focusing my senses toward him, I felt a strong animosity emitting from his side, indicating of his awareness of my letter. **He** knew the truth and was on his way to find me… no- **us**.

Watching as the Dark Queen distanced from me with graceful steps, I smirked at a certain discovery.

 _It all makes perfect sense now._

Roxana had long closed her eyes upon my barbaric attitude and uncontrolled madness when no harm was done to her explicitly. She had this sacrosanct habit that if any damage was brought to her possessions she so cherished, then the entire community related to the cause paid immensely, and sometimes even faced annihilation.

 _Does this all have to do with what happened in Jerusalem? Does she… still hold a grudge against me from that time?_ My smirk broadened into a full smile.

"The world or… your **family**?" I swear I saw her flustered. "And then I thought a _wise_ King shouldn't make hasty decisions upon personal feelings!"

She turned around to shoot me a dangerous glare. You can try my patients Drac, but I assure you that your attempts in inciting me are futile. Do not waste your breath on some ridiculous assumption based on your wild imagination." Her tone smelt of lies.

"My dear, I am fully aware of the words I speak based on my still conscious intellect." My smile widened massively, reaching from one ear to another.

A harsh scoff was my only response. She clasped her hands before her waist and watched me with a look that could easily crumble the confidence of the strongest bestial Demons in Hell. Unfortunately, it had no effect on me, because it was made up! And I knew why: I got into her! The symptoms were bold and obvious to the keen eyes.

Her high decently covered chest heaved up and down with each deep breath. Her face had lost more color than usual and left her perilously pale. Not forgetting the heat that had suddenly assembled in her neck and chest like a little girl caught doing something naughty. For a vampire, I could hear the quickened pace of the pulse in her jugular and the rush of that delicate nectar through her veins.

 _Anxious, aren't we? Now I can enjoy myself a little. This sudden change of tables seems interesting._

She frowned. "Do you want me to go through your dark list thoroughly, Drac? I will be more than happy to oblige if you have any objections. However, time shall not grant me the opportunity to explain each of them in immense detail."

 _Were you SERIOUSLY going to explain them while I already know even to the most minuscule detail?_

"Drac, you are_"

"Why have you brought me here my dear?" The question was plain and simple.

Her Royal Highness closed her eyes in apparent pain and began rubbing her left temple with two fingers. "You are here in the presence of a court. As King, I am obliged to take care of your case personally and_"

"The word 'personally' has a slight ambiguity for me. Please clarify it, my Royal Majesty!" Her petite delicate mouth left hanging in bewilderment.

"What do you mean by 'ambiguity'?" Shooting my brows toward the heavens, I gave her a cogent look.

A seductive frown was my only response. I had to bite back a chuckle as the sudden turn of events toward my greater benefit. It was filling my chest with the familiar feeling of raw pride and triumph. Seeing how well I had snaked behind her while she mewled over justice and redemption, caught her like a butterfly in a spider's web, steered that beast inside me that was denied to claim her as my own.

Truth to be told, we never fell in love or whatsoever, but as a point of a man's view, she was a woman with great power and authority. Not forgetting to mention a body that held strength and enough chances of fertility that could bear me an invincible army. Unfortunately, through a certain curse cast on her, she was denied the natural fact of bearing children, and thus, devoted her life and time _playing_ the role of a motherly figure for those who didn't have maternal love.

 _One was my own son whom grew fond of her like his second mother_.

However, after my wives, I never felt attached to any mortal again, but at the same time, I longed for a companion to share some intimate moments like a mate, and every time I fancied so impudently someone, _she_ came to mind. I had tried my luck before and was denied and beaten to death each time.

 _Or maybe she won't now!_

The thought of it alone tempted me to enter a very dangerous bargain worth trying. Before she could open her little lips to question me again, I surprised her by fully leaning to her and watch as my long hair cascaded down her bosom, blending with the strings of fiery red like the lavas that ran down the murky planes of Tartarus. My cold cheek brushed against the side of her delicate face in a tender fashion and I sighed heatedly into her neck. So close, I could hear the pulse louder now. It was arousing!

"You still manage to withstand me in such close proximity. You truly are my equal, my beloved nemesis." The women before me smirked in response, a dark and cold smirk.

"I take that as an… _insult_! We are no longer equals." I glowered for a slight moment before continuing to whisper in a masculine tone.

"Your hate has eroded the very deep roots of your heart," I inhaled into her neck as much as I could, letting the delightful fragrant of roses and peaches tickle my nostrils. I brushed my lips on the soft burning flesh beneath her jaw, feeling a shiver run down her spine. "To the point that you finally decided to kill me after so long."

"Don't be ridiculous! I said it and I say it again. It's just business… don't take it _personally_." She growled softly, making my hands ball into fists in order to restrain myself.

"Oh really?" My chest rumbled with deep chuckles, brushing gently against hers. "Something tells me that it _does_ in fact have to do with a certain incident that happened a few centuries ago."

I felt her frown deepen in thoughts. "And what is that my dear Count?"

 _Let me remind you, Your Royal Highness, by demonstrating how you departed from me last time._

I pressed myself to her as much I could, feeling the radiant heat emitting so seductively from her body. I felt our hearts beating together in a perfect sync; mines from lust, and hers from wrath! When she turned her head to me, our cheeks brushed against one another his in a feathery touch again, sending a cold chill down her spine. I kept my voice as even, low, and throaty as possible and whispered into her ear.

 _ **"**_ _ **Armageddon!"**_

A hard fist hit the side of my face, sending me to the opposite wall, crashing a pillar along the way. I remained bruised and startled on the rubbles. It took me a while till I gained my composure again as the hit surprised me enough to make stars dance before my vision. Regarding her, she was shaking from anger. Fists clenched and eyes blazed with hot roaring fire, although I could easily read her thoughts by now.

 _Are you trying to maneuver the truth that you did it just to protect D?_

"Why else would you do it?" I shouted consciously. "You are still upset with the incident… that nearly _killed_ my own son." Sending those pitiful piles of stone away, I dusted myself up and straightened my coat. "You were never bothered by my _savageness_ before. Why the sudden change of mind?" I cooked my head to the side. My dark powers began to dance around my form in the shape of black flames

"I see. It was more_" I circled her gingerly. "A sudden change of _heart_." I looked at her devilishly. "Then why else would an inferior_" I raised a finger. "Miserable," My middle finger joined my index. "Pathetic," The ring finger. "Maimed," The pinky. "Demonic Mother, care for another's flesh and blood?"

I sent her an aloof glance, finding droplets of crimson rain down from her tightly clenched fists, painting the ground red. I sighed huskily.

"I made a mistake asking you to raise D and become his Nane, with the hope no attachments would happen between you two."

I ran a hand through my hair, brushing some disordered strings back. "I am his FATHER and I can do with him whatever I will." I dropped my hand lazily by my side.

 _That love and care I saw in his eyes every time you came. It made me sometimes envy…_

"Let me make this clear. I gave D life… He was born by me. His life and death is in MY hands and so, I can TAKE it anytime I want." I raised and lowered my voice in emphasis.

Before I could react, a massive centaur collided with me. I sailed across the hall and hit another barricade hard enough to cause a hole in the place.

 _So, you finally decided to show me your Kentauride form. This means war!_

"Bad choice of language, Drac! If I had never considered settling scores with you because of what happened at the ruins of Jerusalem before, your words made me change my _mind_ now." Her hooves clicked with each contact.

 _Allow me to offer you, your first dance as King, my Queen! Let's start Act Two: The Dance Macabre!_

I felt the dark forces coarse through my veins, stretching and expanding my muscles and bones. A humanoid dragon silhouette covered me from face to toe. Spreading my grown wings, I launched at her with all strength mustered. Taking her by surprise, my punch went deep into her abdomen, feeling the muscles tighten around my fist and knocking the air out of her lungs. She sidestepped just in time before her back hit the neighing pedestal.

When she found her footage, the horse-like body galloped away a few feet. "I expected to see your true form. Pity! At least I had_"

 **"** **If that is your wish Your Majesty… I REPRESENT YOU MY TRUE FORM!"**

Her eyes narrowed dangerously at me while I began to grow in height and length, finding her gradually shrinking in size. Steam stimulated out of my joints and my skin grew thicker and heavier scales which covered me from head to tail.

Inhaling deep when the last horn jutted out of my forehead, I felt as smoke came out of my nostrils. I exhaled hoarsely with sparks of glittering flames coming out of my jaws. Regarding the miniature centaur from my spot, I smirked darkly at her wrathful glare before taking leapt into the air.

 _LET'S DANCE!_

"ARGH!" The cry of the Monarch Kentauride echoed in the grand Throne Room. I watched as she hit the majestic chair and broke a few spikes under the compact.

We have been fighting for hours now and the distorted and ruined chamber was the proof of the ferocity of our battle. There was nothing left unharmed except the chandelier that lit the place. However, the years Roxana spent away from the frontier didn't dull her skills and agility. In fact, she stood strong and confident before me with great bravado. It was obvious both in her blazing rubies as well as her sweet blood. She steered a new lust in me that edged with zealous need to be satiated.

Her rough cough brought me back from reverie. **"** **Why do you oppose me so passionately?"** I found the moment suitable to give her break and receive some answers of my own.

"Because, you have no right to think of yourself supreme over others. Toy with their lives and enjoy watching them mingle in woe and misery."

I laughed sardonically at her innocence. **"** **Do not speak as if you are as honorable as you sound. I know you more than anyone else and know the** ** _things_** **you did in past."**

She spat more blood. "The past… is in the past. I have honor, ideals, _people_ I wish to protect, and you stand a threat to them so I must stop you before_ ARGH!"

 _You preach too much!_ Grabbing her already bruised abdomen with my bare teeth, I threw her away with a growl. She sailed across the room with a cry while leaving a long trail of vermillion behind her, lying still on the Garnet ground under the majestic chandelier. It didn't take long till her scattered form bathed in a pool of her own blood. Struggling to stand, I slapped her hard enough that she landed on her back.

" **So, you finally admit that your reasons calling me here to execute me is out of sheer personal grudge?** "

"N-no!" My temper was running thin by her fruitless persistence. My lips formed into a smile void of emotions.

" **You will never change!** " Just as she hadn't changed all these years. " **Never.** " I purred wickedly.

She was called an Ancient for a reason; her demonic silhouette was the appearance of a massive beautiful Kentauride, half human, half horse like those in ancient Greece. Her physics however, could easily match a man's or even that of a male centaur in both strength and capabilities. Moon kissed skin that held a light armor, produced by her body itself, covering her chest, forearms and wrists. Rubies as red as her eyes covered around her skin-made armor.

The glorious King was now batted in scars and bruises, laying in her pool of blood in a tempting way. So weak and fragile… inviting!

 _An eye for an eye, my beloved nemesis._

Finding my body throb with wanton need, I gained my reward by greedily licking her chest that was painted crimson. To my utter surprise, she tasted like the delicate pure virgin she was, and the thought of her never being marked by any other male made my blood boil with infinite ecstasy.

 _I can't let you go now! Not in this moment that I can claim you as mine._

Bringing my claws down on her, I pinned the yelling demoness to the ground to prevent her escape, indulging further in the delicious taste of her spurring nectar and feel as all her stormy emotions transferred to me. My wet tongue traveled up from her abdomen to her neck, exploring each part of her strong features with a pride that comes after gaining your riches in a great battle.

"Y-you… took away many things. N-not only from them, b-but from me too." I forced the tip of my muscle to plunge hard into an open wound on her waist, stopping her abruptly. "Because of you, c-creatures of the night entered the human world… preying on mankind like vultures."

" **Mhm…** " I purred more, feeling as the rush of feelings in her blood escalating the sensation building up in me.

"Y-you… you took much more from us… from me than you can't imagine." He stopped. "Because of you I betrayed those people who welcomed me in their homes, just to support _you_."

 **"** **The Sultan must had been stopped, and you knew the consequences** ** _before_** **you agreed to aid me."**

"And for that, I was stoned for being accused as a hustler!" Her eyes moistened with fresh tears for the first time.

" **I saved you before they stoned you to death.** "

"Yes," She frowned in earnest. Her broken tone made the blood taste too bitter than to my liking. "And left me to witness world's most petrifying and garish scenes in all World Wars while you napped in that damn coffin of yours." My eye widened.

Before I could react, my vision was filled with seas of licking flames and ear-piercing screams coming from all directions. Heart-wrenching images from bodies being burned, torn by Ghouls, thrown in the pits of abyss, or fed to the hungry flames of furnace displayed before my eyes. The smell of rotten flesh, the endless sea of corpses, whether man or woman, infant or old displayed before my bare eyes.

 _What is this? Whose memory is this? Mine… … or hers?_

A loud siren came from my right and when I turned around, my eyes widened in disbelief as the huge Big Bang was covered in flames. I stood atop a tall building, watching as the city engulfed in fire and blood, gleaming under the Blood-Moon. I did not recall these in precise, especially when the images changed to blurred into another set of sceneries more garish and vile than the ones before.

 _It can't be! These are all… HERS!_

My body was shaking! The immense amount of smoke and smell of sulfur made breathing difficult. I had to cover my mouth with a gloved hand to prevent the bitter stench burn my throat. My heart was thumbing hard in my ribcage from horror.

 _"_ _London Bridge is falling down,  
Falling down, falling down,  
London Bridge is falling down,  
My fair lady!_

And this song! When I looked down, I saw her standing atop the huge clock tower, watching, weeping. Her cheeks were wet from long trails of tears and her eyes never once averted from what she saw.

 _You witnessed so_ _ **many**_ _things. Mountains of bodies, forests of impaled corpses, oceans of blood and songs of crying souls. How did you survive this_ _ **madness**_ _?_ Images that thinking of them churned my stomach in disgust.

"Where were you when Integra and I needed you to stop the Major, huh?" Her sudden cry shattered those imageries. "Where were you when I needed you to be by my side and help me fight off the _demons_?"

The aftermath of my small journey into her dark memories still had left some serious impact on my soul. " **I… I…** "

"You were always GONE!" She yelled. "You left me ALONE! Alone to fight for centuries while the moans and screams which plagued me day and night. I even prayed for you to return, helping me vanquish them... BUT YOU NEVER CAME!" Her body trembled violently.

 _What is this feeling that is scorching through my veins? Is this…_ _ **her**_ _pain… or mine?_

 **"** **Rox-Roxana! I…** "

"Your kind took away my sister… killed her brutally." Fresh tears built up in her eyes. "You left me to take care of myself and clean up YOUR mess for only God-knows-how-long. Till you came back…"

The emotions rippling in her eyes were tremendous. I could no longer distinguish between her thoughts and mine. They were like the blazing flames of Inferno. They snaked everywhere and on anything and devour them in their hatred and scorching anger.

 _She is burning herself in her own Hell's fire!_

I gasped mentally. How did she live with such unbearable agony and remained silent for so long? Even when I was set aflame by my opponents, I howled into the night without shame.

"You started your mad war with me whereas I never abandoned you in your battles. I proved it with my LIFE!" I averted my gaze from her. It was too much. "What kind of f-friend are you?" Her word clenched my heart in a vice grip, making me slouch my shoulders in response.

" **You became what you wanted! You could have joined me.** " I tried to sound dispassionately. My pride was still too severe to let me succumb to the forgotten feeling I called empathy. **"** **It was your wish, remember? To become a Hero to mankind and be loved by your family… and you did; whereas I lived in isolation and darkness, you bathed in the beams of the sun. "**

"I failed to become what I wanted, and now I am nothing but an isolated WOMAN, while you pathetically lived a happy life with a family and heir." I growled at her.

" **Happy life?!** **What use is there to bear children who end up pursuing you to cut your head? Is that what you enjoy in a life? How dare you speaking of things you have no CLUE of at all?"** I hissed dangerously.

"Do not start antagonizing me, you BEAST! I was not SELFISH enough to ruin the happiness of the only man I held dear in life. I wiped his memory off of me so he can live with another woman. And I bore witness… a-as they wed, as they got children, as HE lived in utter l-love and b-bliss."

 **"** **He left… because you were** ** _weak_** **!"**

 _He left because he didn't deserve you!_

Something snapped in her. Her strong hands grabbed unto my wrist and began pushing. "I left… because I didn't want to inherit MY CURSE to my CHILDREN! I left, so that I live with a calm conscience! I left, to avoid RESENT and REGRET!"

 _Yes Roxana… let it all out to feel lighter. Let me help you cry those tears you held inside. Let me be once the shoulder you want to lean your head on to rest. Let me prove that I am still your friend!_

 **"** **And that's exactly why an unbalanced** ** _woman_** **can't be KING!"**

"I can be King, but I could never be a HERO!" She shouted at my face, making my eyes widen in disbelief.

" **W-what?!** "

"I failed to b-become a hero like _you_ , despite my best intentions. I learned only men can gain such title. But still_" My forearm was trembling. "I lived till this day serving my family, and when they were taken from me either by Death or voluntarily, I was left with nothing but the only feeling I am denied to have naturally… a _mother_! My last string of hope to remain in this clown maze."

 **"** **How preposterous!"** I returned her physical resistance with equal force.

"D is the only reason I am still alive…"

 _That love in her eyes!_

"Still breathe and FIGHT to survive!"

 _This last string of Hope in her life to remain in this world is because__

"He is my sole reason… to LIVE!"

My heart stopped for a second. I remained silent, pondering over what she confessed so severely. Unknown emotions began to form in my heart; emotions which I had long forgotten what they felt like. Fear, Guilt, Resent, and most important of all, _regret_!

 _If only I hadn't met you in the first place, then you could have lived a better life._ Deep inside my heart, I felt myself crying for her broken soul.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _My dear beloved son D,_

 _Listen to this composition by duet,_  
 _It shall be your sire's last request,_  
 _It's a truth I must relive off my chest._

 _This story narrates the tragic genesis,_  
 _Of two friends who turned into each other's nemesis,_  
 _One filled with prejudice; the other, with selflessness._

 _Fate's cruelty put them to a test,_  
 _Send each apart to East and West;_  
 _And neither could fight nor resist._

 _The woman got by a Demon possessed;_  
 _The man, with all Evil obsessed;_  
 _But both were with dark powers blissed._

 _Fate proved to be more infest,_  
 _and drove a stake into my chest,_  
 _And put an end into my chase._

 _Until she came purely dressed,_  
 _To resurrect me, I could suggest,_  
 _While carrying lovingly my dragon's crest,_

 _She pleaded me to drink her bequest,_  
 _While I laid in my grave to rest,_  
 _When she did something I long missed;_

 _Embracing me, our hearts were pressed,_  
 _I felt hers beat like the night's stillness,_  
 _She sang me lullabies and silently confessed:_

 _"Rest! I shall fill your emptiness,_  
 _With my own and sole bequest,_  
 _Keep it safe, it's for the best."_

 _I live today because of her tenderness,_  
 _She as my friend I shall always miss,_  
 _Every time I repeat in the night's stillness:_

 _ **"I am alive, for your heart beats in my chest,  
My void has left in thy breast a royal crest,  
In a mutual bond for us to find eternal rest."**_

 _I hope you find your ultimate answer in this poem, which is the means to put an end into my existence. If you found this letter and read it, you know where you can find her. Search her and I shall be there too. But think…_

 _Can you drive your sword into the heart of the woman who raised you for many years and even looked after you from the moment she got reunited with you again? My dear son, do you have the courage to tear your Nane's heart apart in order to free me of the curse of eternal life and seek my death with your own sword? Will you follow love or hatred?_

 _We will patiently wait for your arrival. Till then, I wish you have a safe trip to the Underworld._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Dracula_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"D-Drac? Wha-what is it w-with D?" _What have I done?_ "ANSWER ME!" I turned to her mortified.

" **I… I wrote D a letter.** " I struggled to focus my eyes anywhere except her eyes. " **He knows about the poem!** " I paused slightly. " **He will be on his way here… to… to find you. To find** ** _us_** **!** "

 _I'm so sorry, Roxana! I'm so sorry! Drive a stake into my heart and kill me now._

"Drac? What did you do?" She sobbed. I felt grief overtake my whole being in its vengeful grip.

" **I_** " A beastly howl pain escaped my lips out of pain and I stumbled away from my heartbroken friend.

 _He is here! No… NOOOOO!_

My blood sprayed all around the place. Stumbling to gain my footage, I focused on my new opponent with my remaining eye. I felt a hard blow contact with my temple from the blind side and I hit my face to the murky pillar. Another silver light blinded me immediately, and a new wave of mind numbing pain coursed through my right shoulder down to my chest.

 _Son!… LET ME EXPLAIN!_

 **"** **D! WE NEED TO TALK!"** Finding him soaring into the air with his weapon at bay, I dodged him in time to flee from the fatal blow, cutting my last wing in the process. Jumping off the still remaining body of Roxana, I felt myself retransform into my human self out of exhaustion, landing face first on the solid ground.

"This ends now!" D's voice reached my ears. When I turned around to face him, I faced a horrifying scene.

Roxana stood before me with D's blade jotted out of her back. The weapon had clearly cut into her invincible armor and pierced her heart. D gazed at her with a frightened look. The same look he had when he held Mina's hand.

"P-please… D-d-don't kill h-him!" I heard her hoarse, broken voice almost pleading him. "If there w-were anyone to b-blame… that was m-me." I forced my own eyes to remain clear of her sight, but the damn blood kept blurring my vision. D's wet orbs glittered under the light. "D… my s-sweet child! I loved you m-more than anything…"

" **D, Do Something!** " The hoarse voice yelled. **"** **D!"**

"It's alright D! I always w-wanted to die by… your hands … and now, my dream came true a-and you f-finally got your r-re-venge!"

 **"** **D, she's gonna DIE if ya don't move!"** The symbiotic hand shouted again.

"Now we… both y-you and I…can… be… free!" My only friend in this world fell motionless into my son's embrace, no longer breathing, no longer moving. The majestic chandelier came crashing down and let out a loud cry which echoed throughout the entire kingdom…

" _NAAANEEEEE_!"

As if finally letting realization dawn upon him, my broken son clutched unto her lifeless body with desperate need, and trembled as small sobs escaped his lips. Kneeled as he was, the world's strongest man, my only success, the great Vampire Hunter D, held King of the Underworld, his Nane and my beloved nemesis, tightly in his embrace while crying into her neck.

 _I killed her!_

I just stood there watching them, void of emotions; as if when her heart stopped beating, life drained from my body as well. The injuries and wounds on my chest and back did not hurt anymore. My mind refused to think and only a ringing sound echoed in my ears.

 _You left without saying goodbye. The play wasn't over yet! You jumped into the Epilogue too soon!_

I clutched my wounded shoulder as it bled profoundly. Taking some sloppy steps, I neared them mindlessly. Suddenly, D's angry sword rose to the tip of my neck. "Don't. Even. _Dare_!" He warned in a demonic tone.

I took two more steps. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He shouted at me for the first time.

I stood where I was and exhaled a raspy sigh. I keep watching them till the trembling hand which pointed the sword at me dropped the weapon. D's sobs grew slightly louder as he buried his face into her neck. "Don't forget to bury her in the human world. She hated it here." He tightened his arms around her shoulders, digging his fingers deep into her flesh. "And put Moon Roses on her grave. They were her favorites." My throat ached from great dryness and my voice came out difficultly.

D didn't respond as he mourned under the shadow of his wide brim hat.

"Moon Roses reminded her of _Vergil_ … …He was the love of her life." I scoffed.

Finding my knees buckling beneath me too much, I found no reason to remain here and turned toward the huge gates. "Take good care of her D, and remember to visit her every time. She feared to be forgotten." I sighed again. "And stay by her grave till morning."

 _After Vergil left, you were afraid to sleep on the cold mattresses of your bed, alone, in the dark; afraid that you might get dreams of him and awake with his place still empty. cooping with the coldness of his place which once was warm made you cry every night._

"And sing her songs." I voiced it audibly.

 _You had taught us songs to sing in the moments we were down. When your depression worsened, we used to sing them back for you to cheer you up. You used to smile and join us in the end._

"And… and tell her about your pains and great adventures."

 _Even though you were broken, you loved to listen to us talking about our worries and grieves, even returned words of comfort which proved always helpful._

"And_" Something warm ran down my cheeks. Bringing my unstained hand to my face, I was shocked to see blood coming down my eyes.

"Am I… _crying_?!" When I raised my head to see the sudden source of the pale light on my features, I was welcomed by the kind face of the crescent moon. I was back in the human world, in this empty, brisk, meaningless shell called earth.

 _You were always our Queen, our mother, our sister, our_ _ **Hero**_ _. You filled many places in our hearts, and now that you're gone, the void has returned as well._

"Will you come back?"

The moon didn't answer.

"Will you come playing with me again?"

The moon didn't answer again.

"Is this the feeling you called… _Loneliness_?" A murky cloud concealed the moon's perfect face. The howling of a wolf filled the night sky, crying for the loss of his beloved one that died by his bare fangs.

That night the Moon and the Sun mourned long and hard that made even the Heavens cry in their loss. Their Sky was taken away from them in the most cruel means possible, no longer be for them to present their glory and majesty. For the first time, neither of the glowing spheres had any reason to shine and illuminate for the world, letting it sink into a hole filled with a void abyss.

 _"He who fights with monsters should be careful lest he thereby become a monster.  
And if thou gaze long into an abyss, the abyss will also gaze into thee."_

* * *

 _AN: Phew! That was the whole story and hope I made it interesting enough for you all to read it and enjoy it. Love you guys and see ya at another VHD Fanfic... stay tunned ^_^_

 _..._

The long poem written as form of a letter in this chapter is composed by myself. I do not write too much poetry, so this one came to me quite spontaneously. ( rhymed again!)

The famous quote at the end of the story is by Friedrich Nietzsche.

 **...**

 **Dracula Belongs (I seriously don't know where he belongs to anymore ^^; )**

 **Vampire Hunter D Belongs to Hideyuki Kikuchi**

 **Roxana a.k.a Dark Queen, Azure, Kiba and Ziba Belong to Me ^_^**


End file.
